Transformers Wild Child series - Book 2
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Kit and Frenzy become sparkmates, Arcee and Optimus take the next step in being mates; but Optimus learns something is terribly wrong with him. Will he be able to live with the handicap or will it cause him and Arcee to never be together or can Kit save her father once more. All the while a threat threatens to tear her away from everyone she loves forever….
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to Transformers, only my OC.

**Transformers: Wild Child - Book 2**

**Rated T**

**Summary – Kit and Frenzy become sparkmates, Arcee and Optimus take the next step in being mates; but Optimus learns something is terribly wrong with him. Will he be able to live with the handicap or will it cause him and Arcee to never be together or can Kit save her father once more. All the while a threat threatens to tear her away from everyone she loves forever….**

**Pairings:**

**Kit/Frenzy**

**Optimus/Arcee**

**Sam/Mikaela**

**Ironhide/Chromia**

**Transformers: Wild Child - Book 2**

**Chapter One**

It had been four years since Kit came to join the Autobots. It was now her eighteenth birthday, and everyone, humans and bots alike, had set up a surprise party for her. Frenzy was the one supposed to get her ready for her party. However, things don't always go as we expect them to.

Frenzy knocked on Kit's door, and heard her cheery voice almost immediately.

"It's unlocked! Come on in!" She called, and Frenzy wandered in.

He paused then, staring at her and stunned silent. He knew she'd been growing more and more beautiful since the first time he met her. She was a smaller bot, like him, but had matured beautifully. He had yet to ask her to sparkmate with him. They'd gone on what humans would call 'dates', but he wanted to take it to the next step. Only her age was what really stopped him.

Now that she was an adult, he was nervous about asking her. At least he wasn't the only one having trouble asking a femme to commit. Her father was just as bad, if not worse, with asking Arcee.

Kit turned to see who'd entered her room, and spotted Frenzy. She smiled her infamous cute little smile, and waved. She was so pretty now that she had chosen an alternate form. She'd chosen a large, remote control sports car. A rather racy one, at that, with pink and red colouring. She had a cute little femme shape, and all other Autobots _knew_ she was off limits to anyone, except Frenzy.

Mostly because the little ex 'Con had made it clear she was his, and he would fight anyone who tried to steal her from him.

"Happy S-Spark Day, K-Kit." Frenzy walked closer to his femme, beaming at her.

She smiled back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thanks so much, Frenzy." She pulled him to her for a kiss; a kiss that made his one leg dance excitedly.

"Mmmm, F-Frenzy likes." He looked at Kit, and sighed softly, hesitating a little. "K-Kit, Frenzy must ask s-something." He took her by the hand and led her to a chair nearby, seating her gently.

"Okay, what's up?"

Frenzy was nervous, and his legs jittered away to prove it. "K-Kit, I... I, that is... You are so o-old now, and- n-no, no, no..." He saw her frowning at his words and realized his blunder. "I mean y-you are right femme age. F-Frenzy love K-Kit."

She smiled at him then, and giggled softly. "I love you too, Frenzy."

Nodding, Frenzy pulled her closer and whispered in her audios. "F-Frenzy wishes to sparkmate forever w-with K-Kit."

He was startled then, as she hugged him tighter and kissed him deeply. When their lips parted, she was all smiles. "That's the best spark gift you can give me, your spark, forever."

Frenzy excitedly began dancing around, pulling her over to the berth. "We do now! We do now!"

She giggled at his excitement. "Okay, we do now."

She laughed a little, but the laugh really only sounded like a veiled snort on her part. Frenzy had never sparkmated, and wasn't experienced in these sorts of things, but Kit had never done it either, so they knew it would be a learning experience for them both. She ran a hand over Frenzy's face gently as she kissed him once more, making his leg vibrate again.

"We've been through so much, Frenzy. You were there for me when I was human, and then when I returned to my true form. It's only natural we become more than just special friends. Now we can become one, completely."

Her chest plates shifted to the sides as she spoke, and the room became washed with brilliant light from her spark. Frenzy gently reached out, touching her spark lightly with his hand, and Kit's optics closed in pleasure. One glance, and he saw that look on her facial plates, and his own chest plates parted. Kit onlined her optics at the sound and saw his own spark. Reaching out, she mimicked what he'd done to her, and Frenzy melted at the touch, becoming like jello to her. It was then both of their sparks wrapped around each other, and merged with the other, making them both cry out from the pleasure of it.

Optimus looked at the huge pile of presents for his youngling... Well, no, if he called her that now, Kit would probably yell at him, saying how she wasn't a youngling any longer. General Morshower was sipping a soda with some of their closest human allies, and speaking to Galloway, but it was Arcee who asked the question undoubtedly on everyone's minds.

"Where's our guest of honour?"

Sam snorted then, causing Mikaela to give him a warning look. "She's a femme." He obviously missed the way her eyes narrowed dangerously. "They take forever to get ready. Trust me, I know." With lightning fast reflexes, Mikaela spun and smacked him upside the back of the head, causing most of the people to start laughing, even though she was glowering at him.

"Owww! That hurt, Mikaela!"

Optimus chuckled a little, shaking his head, before looking around curiously. It was Skids and Mudflap that caught his attention.

"Yo, we's got this. We's go gets her for ya." Skids nodded, leading the way out of the room.

They made their way across the base, to Kit's room, and found the door locked. Overriding the security locks, they opened the door and paused, seeing Kit and Frenzy lost in merging sparks with each other.

::Yo, that's somethin' you don't see every day.::

::Shut you's face, ugly bot, and let's go.::

::You's so stupid, Mudflap! We's twins!::

They glared at each other as they shut the door and headed back to the others, growling lowly as they argued internally. As they returned, they immediately noticed they were the center of attention.

"Where's Kit?" Simmons had warmed up to her surprisingly. Then again, so had Galloway.

"She's mergin' sparks with Frenzy," Skids shrugged a little, speaking casually.

Optimus jerked harshly at the words, startled. Ratchet jumped a little, and Ironhide overbalanced in his Autobot-sized chair, falling on his aft.

"She's _what_?!" Optimus got up quickly.

"Optimus, she's an adult now." Arcee was thrown too, but took it a little better, as she grabbed hold of his arm.

"No." Optimus shook his head. "No, no, no, she isn't. She's my sparkling, and will always _be_ my sparkling. She's too young to sparkmate!"

Lennox and Epps exchanged a look, and coughed really loudly.

"She didn't even ask me anything about it." Ratchet looked stunned.

"You'd only give her the techno mumbo jumbo. She and Frenzy are in love." Arcee glared at Ratchet a little, before softening her look for Optimus.

Ironhide slowly got back into his chair, looking a little stunned and a little horrified. The expression caused Lennox to turn to him worried.

"You okay, Hide?"

"Yes, just...stunned is all."

The large black mech blinked multiple times, before his and everyone else's attention was caught by Ravage, whose head turned to the door, Kit and Frenzy walked in then, looking very 'happy'.

Kit smiled at everyone and waved, clueless to the looks she was getting. "Sorry we're late, everyone."

Sam smirked. "Did you have fun?"

"Sam!" Mikaela smacked him again and rolled her eyes angrily.

"Oh, come on! Everyone already knows!" Sam laughed a little, and even more so at Kit's shocked look.

"You know my secret already?"

Everyone nodded, some of their expressions truly funny. Optimus looked worried and horrified, along with Ratchet and Ironhide. Then she straightened her own expression lightening.

"Well, okay then. Everyone has to teach me something new so I can learn." She blinked as everyone grew silent, and wide-opticed.

"_What?!"_ Optimus yelled, shocked, as Ironhide fell off his chair once more.

Kit turned to everyone, shrugging and shaking her head. She glanced to Frenzy, who also looked confused, before turning back to the others.

"What's wrong with all of you?"

"I think the whole 'wanting everyone to teach you things' was the key, Kit." General Morshower stated softly, his face an interesting shade of red.

"I don't understand. Every single Autobot is good at something, and I heard Uncle Hide is _really_ good." Her words were innocent, as she blinked up at everyone.

Optimus covered his face with his hand and shook his head, as Ironhide got back to his feet with a smirk on his facial plates. "Well, the kid's right there, huh Chromia?" Ironhide paused then as Optimus stood and straightened, mumbling to himself about crazy bots encouraging his sparkling.

"Daddy, I'm not a sparkling. I'm an adult now. Why would you be so mad about this?"

"Yo, Kit, we walked in on you by accident." Skids called casually, causing her optics to widen with the implication.

"We saw you's."

Her expression of growing horror turned into an expression of anger. "You what?! You were spying on us?!" Frenzy growled behind her, then she paused. "Wait, you thought I was talking about spark merging, didn't you?"

Facing his daughter, Optimus stood tense. "Weren't you?"

"No, daddy," Her optics were wide again, causing many of the bots and humans to crack up. "I was talking about your soldiers training me!"

Sinking back into his chair, Optimus vented as everyone busted up laughing at the innocent misunderstanding.

However, as relieved as he was to have the request clarified, he wasn't sure this was much better. He didn't want his sparkling on the battlefield. But he was also concerned that she'd sparkmated without at least letting him know she was going to do it.

He sighed as the party started, realizing he was being a typical 'father', as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kit sat nervously in her father's office, watching him drum his fingers on the desk, a very real, human gesture he'd taken to. He looked troubled, but she wasn't entirely sure _what _it was he was so troubled by.

"Are you mad at me, dad?" She'd never seen him mad, and really didn't want to.

He sighed and shook his head. "No, sweet spark, but you have to understand where I'm coming from. I'm your father, and you should have told me of your plans to sparkmate with Frenzy." He frowned a little, the troubled look increasing.

"But dad, that's private."

"Kit, I am well aware of it being private, but there are also things that should be explained. Protocols that need to be followed." She smirked then, and he raised an eyebrow. "What are you smirking about?"

Kit wrinkled her nose plating at Optimus then. "You always make things out to be so _formal_, dad."

He sighed again. It seemed he was doing a lot of that, recently. "Yes well, I am the Autobot leader, Kit. I must act like one."

It was Kit's turn to sigh. "I thought you liked Frenzy."

"I do, Kit. That's not the point."

"Then what's the point?"

Optimus eyed her a moment, before his eyes dropped to her chest plating with a heavy spark. "For one, you could be with sparkling."

"I'm not, dad."

"You mean the world to me, sweet spark, and I know I can be a little-"

"Overprotective?" Kit grinned a little, causing his optics to flash slightly as he gave her an amused smile.

"Yes, I suppose I am. A little."

"I don't care. I love you anyways." He chuckled at her innocence. "I'd be lost without you, dad." She sat on the edge of his desk, but giggled as the giant mech stood, picking her up in his hands and holding her close to his chest. She wrapped her little arms around him the best she could, considering their size difference. "I wouldn't change a thing about you, daddy. Not a thing."

"I love you, too." He chuckled once again, hugging her back, gently. "And thank you for saying that, sweet spark."

"So can I train with your soldiers?" She looked up at him, blinking her innocent blue optics and smiling cutely.

"Kit..." His tone turned serious and his grip tightened. "I do not know if I want my sweet sparkling fighting on the battle field." A fresh, troubled look crossed his features.

"Wouldn't it be better if I learned to protect myself?" She pouted, giving him the patented puppy-dog eyes. "Dad, come on, please?" She knew he _couldn't_ resist those eyes. She'd learned it long ago, and she turned 'the look' on him full force now.

He sighed again, knowing he'd lost the battle the moment he locked his optics on hers. "All right. We shall try and see what your strengths are." He agreed reluctantly, unable to help but smile as she squealed happily and hugged him once again, the best she could.

"Thank you so much, daddy!"

"You start with Ironhide tomorrow."

"Cool!" Kit squealed again as Optimus carried her out of the office and into the main hangar. The smirk was practically glued to her face as they arrived.

As he lowered her to the ground, she took off for Frenzy and hugged him, before the little former 'Con slipped his hand into hers, and they headed towards the fences that encircled the base, swinging their arms happily. Ironhide and Ratchet joined Optimus and stood, watching the duo's antics.

"You've got a new student, starting tomorrow." Optimus sighed, glancing briefly at Ironhide.

The large black mech chuckled briefly, but seeing his leader's look, he sobered. "What's wrong?"

"She's so _small_, Ironhide. I worry about her fighting in our war."

"She might fool ya, Prime. Besides, who knows? Maybe she won't have to fight in the end. It's just better if she learns to protect herself, now." The three of them watched as the two younger, smaller bots danced around, giggling and laughing, and even the tough-as-nails Ironhide couldn't help but smile. "They look happy together, don't they?"

"Yes, honestly, they do." Optimus smiled happily. "At first, I was a little worried about them becoming sparkmates, but they do appear _so_ happy."

"You know, I was wondering, have you and Arcee...?" Ironhide smirked at Optimus, who immediately got flustered.

"That's private, 'Hide!" Prime scolded, before realizing he'd just repeated what his sweet spark was trying to tell him earlier.

Ratchet smirked then, and glanced over. "He hasn't."

"Ratchet!" Optimus spun to the medic, looking horrified.

"Your own daughter has sense enough to go after what she wants." Ironhide mused with his own conspirator smirk. "You need to learn from her."

Optimus growled quietly. "I will, but I will do it in my own time."

Ironhide huffed then. "Really? And when will that be? When we're all rusted and falling apart?" He snickered at Prime.

Optimus growled. "Shut it."

"Are you out of practice, Prime?" Ratchet looked like he was trying so very hard to keep a straight face.

"It's been a long time since Elita." 'Hide added in.

"I could make you a manual, if you need." Ratchet looked like he was only half joking.

"I'm sure _I_ could give you tips. I heard I'm rather 'good at it'." Ironhide smirked smugly, chuckling at the reminder of the earlier joke.

Slapping a hand over his face, Prime shook his head before pointing to Ironhide. "You, no tips." Then Ratchet. "And you, no manuals. Did it ever occur to either of you that I can ask my femme, all by myself, to spark merge?"

"Sure you can." Ironhide snarked in amusement. "I mean, Kit and Frenzy _never_ helped you two get together, did she?" He was fighting snorts of laughter, and even Ratchet chuckled.

Meanwhile, across the tarmac, Arcee and her sisters were approaching, undetected, lost in their own discussion.

"Oh, he's such a wonderful mech. I just wish he'd take our relationship to the next level, like Frenzy and Kit did." Arcee pouted, glancing over to where Optimus was swinging at Ironhide, who was laughing.

"Sister, you need to rope yourself that stubborn mech." Flare-up sighed. "You need to take the bull by the horns, so to speak."

"What?"

"Then push him against the wall, and-" Flare was still going on, but paused as Chromia and Arcee eyed her oddly, causing her cooling fans to switch on. "I'm only saying! It's an idea." She shook her head, and turned, wheeling off and leaving her sisters alone.

"Okay, ignore our silly interfacing-obsessed sister. There is nothing wrong with you making the first move Arcee. So what'cha do is learn from the youngest Autobot." Arcee raised an eyebrow. "His daughter. Kit. That little femme knows some crafty, yet innocent moves."

Said Kit was running around with Frenzy, giggling and looking very sweet and innocent as she did.

"She's changed Optimus. Softened his spark. He's so different." Arcee muttered quietly.

Chromia nodded with a smirk. "He's a good mech. Make your move, sister."

Arcee looked at Chromia for a long moment, before smiling impishly. "You're right. Why shouldn't I make the first move?" She glanced over at Optimus.

"Go on, then." Chromia smiled back as they rolled up to the three mechs. "Hello." She glanced at Ironhide with her own impish look. "What a lovely day it is, isn't it?"

Arcee didn't miss the brightness in Optimus' optics, when he caught sight of her. She rolled up to him, and slipped her fingers through his, smiling up at him. He smiled back, but his smile seemed somewhat nervous. Something she found both amusing and endearing at the same time.

"We need to talk, privately." She gave him a 'look', cooing at him slightly.

He nodded, and raised an eyebrow. "About what?" He squeezed her hand slightly.

She shrugged, purring at him. "Us."

He grinned, his spark flaring at her, and his optics brightening even more. "Really? About us, huh?" He glanced at the others, briefly, noting they were busy, and slipped off with his femme. He just knew the time was right.

Optimus motioned for Arcee to sit down. He gave her some of his special stash of energon. Arcee could see he was nervous. Actually, she found it a little amusing that the 'big bad Autobot leader' was actually being shy. However, that feeling of amusement quickly faded as she decided to take the first step. She watched him pace, and finally managed to convince him to just come sit with her.

"Optimus, you need to calm down. You are much too stressed over this." She smiled at him gently, moving closer and leaning against him.

Optimus remained where he was, lost as he watched her advancing like a predator closing in on her prey.

She ran her fingers over his face, giving him a seductive, circuit-blowing kiss, as a sound escaped Optimus. Then she pushed him gently down on the berth, smiling one of her tantalizingly sexy, alluring smiles, that drove him mad. She worked the latches on his chest plating open, and he watched her silently, his spark racing. Glancing up, she noted his optics had turned bright purple, and saw he was more than a little worked up.

"See something you like?" He asked her, his voice hoarse.

She smirked at his question, before she saw the bright glow of his spark. She stared, entranced. "It's so beautiful." She whispered slightly.

Optimus smiled at her, his hands going to her own chest, caressing her and finding the catches to her own chest plates. Arcee slid her one hand into his chest, and tenderly ran her fingers along his spark, missing the way he froze, optics widening.

He'd never _felt_ such pain. Why was he feeling _pain_? He figured it was just because he hadn't merged in many years, since Elita-One's offlining.

"Optimus?" Arcee glanced at Optimus as his face scrunched up, confusing the expression of pain with one of enrapture. She kissed him, offlining her optics as her fingers worked over the tendrils of his spark.

However, Optimus was quite sneaky, himself. Despite the pain, and a strange draining sensation, he worked the catches on her own armour lose, exposing her to his optics. He slipped his fingers inside her chest, returning every caress she gave him, and listening to her moans.

Then Optimus moved his arm, Arcee following suit, and he pulled her close until their chests touched, readying for the spark merge.

Arcee's pressed against his, engulfing it with her presence, but the reaction wasn't what either of them were expecting.

Something was wrong. Something was wrong with Optimus' spark. It hurt, and he felt strange and suddenly weak, like his energy was being siphoned. That wasn't how a spark merge was supposed to feel. Optimus didn't know what was going on, but he was alarmed.

Optimus wanted to spark merge with Arcee so badly; to become one with her, but the pain it was causing just _wasn't_ supposed to happen. He tried hard to push the pain aside, but it flared up so powerfully, he couldn't suppress the quiet whimper.

It was all he had not to scream, to alert Arcee that something was wrong.

But she figured it out. She slowly pulled back, showing amazing control, and looked down at him in worry. "Optimus," She stroked his face, Optimus felt it, but the pain in his chest dwarfed everything else.

He felt humiliated and ashamed. There couldn't be anything worse than not being able to complete a spark merge with his femme. Optimus couldn't be one with her, not with this kind of pain. It was like a human unable to perform for his mate, but for Cybertronians, relatively more damaging.

"Optimus..."

Her optics shone with concern as she pressed her lip plates to his own, lightly, still stroking his face.

"I.." he gasped slightly, still trying to hide his distress. "I love you." He couldn't tell her the truth.

"I love you, too, Optimus." Her frown told him she wasn't convinced. "What's wrong? Why won't your spark merge with mine?" She held him tighter to her, kissing him lightly and trying to distract him from his pain. "Just hold on." She whispered, activating her internal communications.

::Ratchet, this is Arcee. Something's wrong with Optimus' spark. He can't seem to complete a merge without a great deal of pain.:: She felt him shaking in her hold, and whispered to him gently, stroking his face, staring into his dim optics.

::Ratchet here. I'll be right there.::

Ratchet quickly made his way to Optimus' quarters, and without a word scanned the larger bot, finding the problem immediately. His optics widened, before narrowing darkly, and he hummed as he glanced at Arcee. "Arcee, can you leave us alone for a moment. There is something I need to discuss with Optimus, privately."

Her optics widened. "Will he be okay?" She didn't care about whether he could complete a spark merge or not. Just that he was alright. That's _all_ that mattered.

"Yes." Ratchet's reply was short, and his glance ever darkening.

With only a nod, Arcee left Optimus a quick kiss, before wheeling out of the room, clutching at her chest with worry. Optimus, for his own part, was silent, his spark racing painfully in his chest. And Ratchet, he didn't know any other way but the blunt way to tell his friend and leader of his grim findings.

"Optimus, whatever Megatron did to your spark, it's caused permanent damage, it seems. I thought I'd repaired it all, but even with Kit's energy reviving your spark, some of the damage remains, and unfortunately, it's in an area of your spark I cannot reach. I cannot repair it. I don't know if...you will ever be able to spark merge with Arcee."

Optimus slowly sat up as his pain began to fade. His optics were bright with pain, however, and misted violently as he breathed heavily. He knew it was grim, but actually hearing it made it all the worse. Taking a deep breath, he felt his spark shatter at the thought of what he had to do next.

It wasn't fair to Arcee to have her stay with him, if he couldn't be one with her in every sense. If he could not 'perform', it just wasn't right. He'd been alone after Elita's assassination, perhaps he was meant to be alone for the rest of his life.

"Optimus?" Ratchet's anger faded at Optimus' silence, replaced with worry.

Optimus nodded, refusing to meet Ratchet's optics. "I understand." He spoke quietly, a silent dismissal and plea to be alone.

Ratchet lowered his head. He felt bad, knowing his dear friend and leader would be feeling self-conscious and less of a mech because of it. Yet there was nothing he could do. He couldn't give his Prime false promises and reassurances.

"Please send Arcee back in. I need... I need to speak with her."

Ratchet nodded, turning and leaving the room. A second later, Arcee wheeled in slowly, looking terrified as she clutched at her chest.

He didn't wait, or beat around the bush. "I want you to find another mech, Arcee. I... cannot merge. The damage Megatron did to my spark appears to be permanent, and any try is incredibly painful and draining to my spark. I am not a complete mech. I can never merge with you. You deserve someone better." He spoke firmly, strongly, but couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze.

"No, Optimus, but I love _you_!" She cried, her optics misting. "I don't care about the spark merging! I want _you_, Optimus!"

He shook his head. "And for how long will that last, Arcee, before you desire a true mate? One who can bond with you? Who can give you sparklings? A family?"

"I _have_ a family with you and Kit!"

"I'm defective because of my brother!" He finally roared, standing tall and towering over her petite frame. "I'm broken!"

Arcee felt the tears hit her as she tried to be strong. They trailed down her cheeks as she fought the overwhelming urge to break down, but she just couldn't help it. She couldn't do it. She was tired of being the strong one. She was losing her mate, and he wasn't fighting it! She was terrified!

"You're free to make another choice, Arcee. I want you to be happy. Happier than you can ever be with me." He whispered quietly, glancing away when she broke down and started crying, the tears nearly pouring down her cheeks.

"I love _you_! Why can't you accept that love can be enough?!" She all but screamed her plea at him.

He made a low, metallic whining noise in the back of his throat, as he watched her. "I am broken now. I cannot be a real mech to you. I cannot merge with you." He spoke the words, a whisper in the room. He sank down on the berth, turning away from her. "Find another mech."

Crying wildly, Arcee stared at him, shaking her head. She sat there, sobbing, until she couldn't be in his presence any longer and spun, wheeling out the room as fast as she could, and to her own quarters.

She'd lost him. He'd given up. She'd lost the one mech she'd fallen for, so strongly and completely.

Kit and Frenzy were still swinging their arms happily, smiling, as Sam and Mikaela walked over and Ravage lifted his head, watching the humans approach.

"Hey Kit, hey Frenzy." Sam smiled at the two, having come a long way in getting used to the former 'Con who'd once tried to kill him.

"Hey guys, what'cha doing?" Kit smiled and waved her free hand at them.

"We were looking for Optimus, actually. We just wanted to say hello."

Kit turned and started to point over to where she last remembered her father being, but noticed that he wasn't there. Ratchet and Ironhide were, however, and she frowned, worried, at their near identical looks of concern.

"He _was_ with Ratchet and Ironhide. I wonder where he got to, but something's bothering them." She led the five of them over to the CMO and Weapons Specialist, looking around for her daddy with every step. "Where's my dad?" She glanced up at the larger bots, innocently.

Ratchet sighed. "With Arcee. They needed to discuss some things."

Her optics widened then, as a thought hit her. However, it was Sam to speak up.

"Mikaela and I were just looking for him." He waved at Ratchet before starting towards Optimus' quarters, seemingly not noticing the way Mikaela didn't follow and how she rolled her eyes at him.

"No, Sam! They're finally spark merging!" Kit called excitedly.

Ratchet's expression clouded with pain then, and he shook his head. "No, Kit. They are not spark merging." Ironhide glanced away, and Ratchet crouched down.

"What? Why not?"

He wasn't sure how to tell Kit, or even if she'd understand what happened from the torture her daddy experienced. He knew she'd blame herself, if he wasn't careful, and she was _so_ young! "Well, Kit, your father was tortured very badly by Megatron. They did something to his spark, and as a result, he cannot spark merge. Quite possibly ever again." He heard the gasps Mikaela and Kit gave, and cringed internally at the tears in Kit's optics.

"B-But I brought him back! I brought him back because of the part of his spark in _my_ chest! Why can't he be all healed?!"

"It was worse than we thought. It's weakened his spark permanently, with damage in an area no one can reach to repair, and his self-repair systems can't heal it on their own. Unfortunately for your father, he's a proud mech, and will not let Arcee stay with him if he can't bond with her. I'm sorry Kit. I can't repair him."

Kit sniffled and shook her head, running to the door. She could hear the muffled sobs coming from the other side, a heart wrenching sound that tore at her own spark. She'd never heard her dad cry before. She bit her lip plate, something she'd picked up as a human, and silently opened the door, slipping into the room before closing it again.

Then she ran over to Optimus and climbed up, settling down on his chest, as he was lying down. She just curled there, stroking his chest plates, and crying with him, even as she felt his arms slowly wrap around her. She just listened to him cry.

"It'll be all right, dad. I'm here for you now, I won't leave you." She whispered, over and over again, until he exhausted himself to the point of recharge. Then she sat there, watching over him, and trying to soothe him still.

"Don't give up." The bond between the two was so strong, nothing could break it. Kit just knew he needed her, as he always seemed to know when she needed him. "You can't give up. Please." She whispered, clinging to him and letting her own tears fall.

**Several Hours Later….**

Optimus was still deep in recharge, but he began to make sad sounds. He'd call out for Arcee, and Kit just knew his spark was breaking. She'd saved his life, but Megatron had taken something equally as important from him, and she wanted to help him get it back. She just didn't know how to do that, and she knew that Ratchet said some things can't be fixed, no matter how badly they want them.

However, her dad wasn't dead. Kit was able to bring him back with... something inside her. Prayers? Love? Hope? Who knew? But it was _something_ inside her. She refused to believe her daddy couldn't be fixed. She'd help him. Somehow. She'd find a way to help him and Arcee.

Kit felt him stirring, and knew he was waking. He looked at her, and she met his optics. He smiled, but Kit knew he was forcing it. It didn't make his optics light up, like she was used to seeing.

"Dad, are you okay?" Kit asked quietly.

"I'll... be all right, sweet spark." He spoke softly, and Kit scooted up to his face as he breathed shakily.

Kit knew he was lying. She knew he was just trying to comfort her, and she was worried about him. This was all that cruel and evil Megatron's fault! He needed to be kicked in the aft and shoved in a car cruncher! How dare he do this to her father! One day, Megatron will get his, and he'll wish he never betrayed her dad! Reaching up, Kit ran a hand over his face lightly.

"I love you, Kit. You're my strength, sweet spark." His voice held so much pain.

"Oh daddy..." she curled against his face, as he held her to him, tightly. "I love you."

"I love you more than you'll ever know, little one."

Kit couldn't help but purr. This was all she ever wanted, as a child. This one mech had given her everything she'd ever wanted, and never felt like she deserved. He was too good for her, but he loved her, and she loved him. He _was_ her daddy, and Kit was going to help him, one way or another.

Optimus sighed a little, stroking his hand over her back. "Don't forget Ironhide's first lesson is tomorrow morning."

"Should I cancel it?" Kit asked quietly.

"No sweet spark, remember, I'll be fine." Kit knew the lie for what it was, and she just _knew_ he was suffering and miserable. "Go ahead outside, okay? I'll be out in a little bit." He murmured quietly, sitting up.

She nodded reluctantly. She didn't want to leave him, but he clearly wanted to be alone. "Okay." He let her down and Kit slowly left the room, going back to the others.

Kit walked over to the others, stopping halfway to glance back to where she'd just come from with a heavy spark. When she turned around, she saw Ratchet, Ironhide and a few other bots with them.

"How's your father, Kit?" Ratchet asked quietly.

Kit knew that because of her dad's position as a Prime, and the leader of the Autobots, he wouldn't want his men to know he'd been crying. So, Kit had to play down everything she'd just witness for him, to protect him. "He was tired, and recharged for a while." It was only a partial truth, however, and she knew they'd know that when she couldn't bring herself to meet their optics. It didn't help her own were misting once again.

"Okay, I will stop in and talk to him." Ratchet frowned a little as he straightened and walked to Optimus' quarters.

"Where are Aunt Mikaela and Uncle Sam?" Kit asked, looking around.

Ironhide crouched next to her. "Bumblebee took them home. It was getting late. They'll be back tomorrow, at some point."

"Oh, okay." Kit fell quiet a moment, her optics burning threateningly, and decided she needed to distract herself. "Hey, Uncle 'Hide, you get to teach me about shooting and stuff, tomorrow, huh? Cool, right?"

"Shooting and stuff?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're the weapons specialist and I'm all ready to learn everything there is to learn from you." She stated in a semi-excited tone, even as Ironhide smirked warily.

However, truth be told, he was a little concerned about her size, too. But he needed to have her tested, to know her strengths and weaknesses with different weapons that would be fitted to her body size. He just hoped she'd be able to handle it.

**The Following Morning…..**

Kit was wide awake, out of recharge, and startled Frenzy next to her, who was still in recharge, when she almost pounced on him to kiss him good morning.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, Frenzy, but today's the big day. I'm training with Uncle 'Hide!" She squealed a little, though her spark was still heavy.

"K-Kit do good." He stuttered a little, kissing her and making her smile when she felt his leg vibrating against hers.

Kit and Frenzy slipped out of her quarters, and Kit slipped into her dad's briefly, only to pause when she saw him recharging. She stared at him, worried, but startled when his optics onlined, and realized he must have sensed her. They were sensitive to each other, that way.

"Hey there, sweet spark." He murmured quietly, looking at her.

"Morning daddy." She walked up to his berth, tilting her head back to glance up at him, worried. She was excited about her first day of training with Ironhide, and was raring to go, but with his own pain clear, her excitement took a back seat. "I was so worked up over this, I barely got as much recharge as I wanted!"

"What?" His optics shone in concern, and she quickly back-pedalled, trying to cover her slip.

"I mean, I got too much recharge, and almost missed the lesson."

"Nice try, sweet spark." He murmured with a weak smile. "Go ahead, I'll be there shortly."

"All right." She nodded at him, offering him a tiny smile, before turning and leaving him to get ready for her lesson.

Ironhide took her around, showing her all the different guns and cannons, proudly, but none were the right size for her tiny frame. However, he'd actually recently built a few, which were made specifically for her body mass. Kit was still very curious, though, and she touched when she shouldn't have touched.

Seeing one gun, a smaller one for the mechs, but still rather big for her, she picked it up awkwardly, stumbling a little. "This is like, _really_ heavy." Kit groaned, shifting the gun higher, and awkwardly placing her hand around the handle, to the trigger.

He turned towards her, and his optics widened. "KIT!" She jumped then, his shout having startled her, and causing her to accidentally press down on the trigger.

The shot ricocheted around the room, hitting the walls, and knocking guns hanging on the walls off. Kit dropped to the ground, dropping the gun as she yelped, only to stare in shock as it hit Ironhide from behind.

He shouted in agony, optics burning brightly. Then he went quiet. _Very_ slowly, his optics narrowed, and he began to grumble to himself, as he turned, hissing, and began limping out of the room and down the hall.

Kit looked at Frenzy in horror, before spinning back and jumping up. "Uncle Hide, wait up!" She dashed after him, holding Frenzy's hand the entire way.

Ratchet looked up, startled, at Ironhide, who entered with a pained grimace on his face. He watched the black mech limp into the room, hissing, and then as said black mech lay down on his chest plating on the berth.

"What's wrong?"

Ironhide growled darkly. "I got shot in the aft by Kit." Ratchet snorted in startled amusement, only for the sound to fall quiet at Ironhide's dark glare.

Kit entered then, looking worried and guilty, and Ironhide's glare melted at the sight of her big blue optics shining up at him remorsefully. "I'm sorry! It was an accident, Uncle Hide." She pouted, watching as he shook his head.

However, before he could say anything, she turned and ran from the room, upset she'd hurt her uncle. She hadn't meant to. Frenzy followed her, and watched as she headed for the other side of the base, noting her cooling fans were switched on highly.

She curled up, watching the birds flying over head, as embarrassment and guilt ate at her already heavy spark.

Meanwhile, inside, Optimus was making his way towards the medical bay. He quickly found out about the accident, and vented, knowing that soon the entire base would not only know about it, but most would laugh about it, too. It wasn't a fatal injury, so they could afford to laugh, but he knew Ironhide's pride was going to take a large blow.

He was also worried about how Kit would take the commentary and joking around that was sure to follow. From what he'd heard, she felt quite guilty over what happened. The joking around wouldn't help. She'd only pout and get upset.

In fact, if he knew her well, she was probably already hiding somewhere, feeling the pain over what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Kit was small so she had found many hiding places, whenever she was upset, that most people and bots wouldn't think about. Frenzy, of course, knew all her hiding spots, primarily because he usually hid with her. So did her dad, simply because he felt better always knowing where his sweet spark was. Kit curled up, crying quietly, upset and guilty she'd shot her Uncle. She felt so horrible about it. There was really only one bot she'd ever willingly hurt and not feel bad about that. Or rather, two. Megatron and the Fallen. They needed to be stopped, they were so evil!

No one, not even her dad, knew of her secrets. Her real reasons for wanting to learn to defend herself, and learning weapons. Not even Frenzy knew, though he might have suspected. She wanted revenge on Megatron and the Fallen. She could feel the hatred in her little spark, for them both. She had never felt anything so strongly. The only thing stronger she felt was her love for her dad and sparkmate.

They had _killed_ her father; regardless of the fact she was able to revive him. Now he was suffering in a different way, and she swore somehow she'd help him, so he could be with Arcee once more before it was too late.

"Hello there, sweet spark." Optimus' voice startled Kit, but not really. "Mind coming out and talking to me?" Kit sighed but crawled out of her little hiding spot and joined the towering mech. He smiled at her, and picked her up, holding her close. "Why were you hiding, little one?" He asked, though he didn't really need to _ask_.

"I shot Ironhide. I didn't mean to, but I did." She saw him walking out of the hangar with a noticeable limp. Kit winced and looked away, unable to meet his optics.

Then, of course, the joking started and that didn't help matters any.

"Yo, man, 'Hide got taken down by a little femme!" Skids nearly roared in laughter.

Sunny choked on his own laughter. "How's the aft, 'Hide?"

"If we let the little femme go to the 'Cons, she could take them down with her handling of the weapons!" Mudflap snickered. "Or _mis_handling." Then he spotted the sparkling, and the tears rolling down her face, and sobered quickly, even as others shot him a confused look for suddenly going quiet. Then they met her optics, and all the laughter stopped.

"_IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!_" She screamed at them, her little body shaking horribly.

Optimus tightened his hold on his little youngling, his optics narrowed at his men, but he stayed quiet when he saw that they were immediately feeling guilty just at her words alone. Instead, he took her to his quarters, letting her rest on his berth, and watching as Frenzy scaled his leg to join her.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Kit curled in Frenzy's hold and looked up at him with misted optics.

"It wasn't your fault, sweet spark. Accidents happen." He leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly. "You need to rest now, okay?" He gently smiled at her, and watched as her little body finally gave in to her exhaustion, and she fell into recharge in Frenzy's arms. "Watch her for me, Frenzy." He whispered, causing the little mech to smile at him.

On the way out of his room, he spotted Ravage and crouched down to give the panther bot a pet to the head. "Please protect them, Ravage." He stood and left the hangar.

Ravage swung his tail around, and settled on high alert, after being given the order by his new master. Ravage could instantly tell the difference between Megatron and Optimus. Optimus never punished him for his mistakes. He took care of his soldiers' needs and protected them to the best of his ability. Megatron often left his wounded soldiers behind, and when he was in foul moods, he'd take it out on them. More often than not, Starscream was the one that caught the brunt of his foul moods.

But not Optimus. He was different. He didn't rule with an iron fist. He was fair, and used compassion and his spark to handle things, while Megatron was cruel, malicious and vindictive. Optimus wasn't. He was a true leader and Ravage was honoured to serve under him.

Optimus left the hangar; he was very angry. The remarks, though meant in jest, were uncalled for. Not just to Ironhide, but the way it hurt his sparkling, as well. However, as he stalked outside, his thoughts were distracted as Arcee rolled up, her look pleading. His spark raced at the sight of her, and he longed to hold her.

"Please, Optimus, reconsider this. I love you. I don't _want_ another mech!"

"No, I already told you. I want you happy, and Arcee, you know you won't be happy with me. Not now." His spark pulsed painfully, and he swallowed thickly, struggling not to show it.

"I would be happy with you and Kit! You're all I ever needed. Why can't you see that?! You let your foolish pride get in the way of our happiness!" She sobbed heavily, angrily, shaking.

Optimus' chest was getting heavier, and it was getting more difficult to speak and breathe, but he knew what he had to do. It was the only way to ensure she would move on and find a new mech; a mech who could make her happy. "It's over Arcee. Just let it go, please. I am broken. Let me go." He growled, even as Arcee cried out, spun and wheeled off rapidly, blindly, around a large warehouse.

As she disappeared, Optimus' shaking legs gave out. Luckily, Ratchet had been approaching, and raced over to catch his friend, clicking darkly. He knew Optimus was under too much stress, and helped brace him up. "Come on, I'll take you to the medical bay."

A little distance away, Chromia and Flare-up rushed to their sister's side, feeling her pain. They hugged her close as she cried, trying to soothe her.

"I've lost him!" Arcee cried, curling into their embrace.

"I guess he really wants you to find someone else." Flare-up looked pained.

"I don't _want_ anyone else! I want him and Kit!" Arcee argued angrily.

Flare-up sighed and met Chromia's optics. "What are you going to do, then?"

"I don't know, but I'll find a way to change his mind." Arcee took a deep breath and struggled to collect herself. She hurt, badly, but wasn't willing to give up so easily. "I won't just... find another mech, and that's all there is to it! If I can't change his mind, then I'll remain alone, and have no one." She pulled free from her sisters, and rolled off, wiping the tears from her face.

"I don't like the idea of her being alone." Chromia watched her sister disappear into the hangar. "No bot should be alone, it's cruel."

Chromia didn't know what was worse. Arcee losing Optimus and Kit, or the fact that Optimus was forcing another mech on their sister. She just wondered how Optimus would handle it if Arcee _did_ move on to another mech, and he had to see them together, every day. She knew it wouldn't be easy for the proud Autobot leader, because deep down in his spark, she knew he loved Arcee, and it would crush him.

She spotted Ratchet helping Optimus to the medical bay and paused, startled. It didn't deter her, though. She followed them to the medical bay, and knocked, before entering and watching the way Optimus was laying on the berth, looking to be in pain, and Ratchet trying to comfort him.

When she saw Ratchet's glare, she bowed her head briefly. "Please forgive my intrusion. I was wondering if I may have a word with Optimus."

The great Autobot leader already knew what she was there for, and sighed. "Chromia, I'm not allowing your sister to stay with me. I'm not a fit mech for her to be with. Why can't everyone just respect my wishes?" His tone raised as his cooling fans kicked in and his stress levels climbed, driving him into a near frenzy.

She just looked at him oddly. "Forgive me, Optimus. I'm sorry. You're right. She'll find another mech to love, so you can see her happy, and see what you've lost, and could have had!" She growled darkly, and spun, wheeling quickly out of the medical bay.

Optimus sighed, but shot Ratchet a dark look when the medibot hummed his agreement. "She's right, you know. How are you going to take seeing her with another mech, with how strongly you love her?"

"I'll manage." He growled. "I always have. I'm meant to be alone. I see that now. I'll raise my daughter as I am doing, and try to save this planet and end the war." Suddenly, Optimus' optics turned distant. "But I'll never be truly happy again, so there is no sense in pretending I will be. I will keep up appearances for the sake of my daughter and my men."

Sighing, Ratchet shook his head. "I'm going to put you in stasis for a while, Optimus."

"I don't care, just do it."

Shrugging, Ratchet injected Optimus with a sedative, knowing his friend and leader needed rest so very badly. He watched as Optimus dozed off, before sighing again, and shaking his head, sadly.

**5 Hours Later…**

Kit jolted out of recharge. She looked over and snuggled closer into Frenzy, causing him to tighten his hold on her. She'd jolted awake, feeling something. A sadness so strong, like an important spark calling to hers. She got up carefully and climbed down off Optimus' berth, heading quickly to the medical bay. She followed the strange pull, and suddenly understood. He was laying there, tears falling from his optics, and she quickly rushed over to climb up onto his chest plates.

He'd come out of recharge, Chromia's words echoing inside his processor, causing his spark to shatter even more.

Kit curled up in his arms, and he held her tightly, knowing she must have felt his pain. They had a bond like no other, and just like always, she'd come running when he needed her most. "Sweet spark, you answered the call of my spark." He whispered brokenly, stroking her back. "Thank you."

He made the saddest sound as she snuggled into him, and he held onto her tightly, unable to stop the tears from rolling down his cheek plates. Chromia was right. He'd lost someone special, but he couldn't stand in the way of her happiness. He couldn't do that to her. He sighed heavily as Kit scooted up his chest, and reached out, trailing her hand over his face and he broke down again, crying so hard over his losses. He'd had a chance. A chance at happiness. True happiness and Megatron had taken that from him.

"Go ahead, dad. Let it out. I'll be your strength. Just lean on me. I'll protect you, always." She whispered softly, her own optics misting.

Optimus sometimes forgot just how young she truly was, despite being so wise beyond her years. Kit ran her hand so gently over his face, and he could feel the aura of fierce protectiveness she had. He knew she'd keep his secret, and could only truly let himself go in her presence. "Thank you, Kit." He pressed her to his cheek plates. "Thank you." He loved her innocence so much. She was so beautiful to him, but that same innocence also just didn't understand how severe the problem was, and how upsetting it was for him. He was humiliated, and felt like less of a mech, and he couldn't help it.

Kit looked up at him and frowned, knowing he was suffering more than he let on. "Daddy?"

"I'm sorry sweet spark, were you saying something?" He tried to force a smile for her.

"No. I'm just worried about you. Why aren't you staying with Arcee?"

"Sweet spark..." His pain was a whisper in his voice. "I... have been broken by Megatron. I don't want her to suffer along with me. I want her to be happy. I can't make her happy, or make her whole with a spark merge." Kit was silent, running her hands over his face.

"I... I want you to be happy."

"I am. I have you, sweet spark." He mumbled, holding her closer to his face.

"You're a terrible liar, dad." She pouted.

He finally smiled through his pain and kissed her cheek lightly. "I love you, Kit." He rumbled, holding her close.

She snuggled against his cheek plates. "I love you too, daddy."

Optimus' youngling's love and devotion to him was sweet, and he loved her so much. She'd given him so much, but at the same time, he felt lost. Chromia's words kept coming back to hit him square in the spark. Optimus will never get to spark merge again, to become one with the femme he loved, thanks to his brother. His plans to destroy him worked, no matter if he was brought back to life or not.

He was still no good to Arcee, no matter what she said about not caring that they couldn't spark merge. There will come a time when she hated him for not being able to give her that, and that is far worse than what was happening now. He was a leader, and a Prime. This shouldn't... but he supposed others would say it could be worse. That may indeed be true for others, but for someone like Optimus, this is was devastating, and his femme just couldn't understand how truly bad for him it was. None of them could.

Optimus glanced down at his little sweet spark. She's all he had now. She's his reason for still functioning. She's _his_ youngling. The only youngling he will ever have now. He had to protect her. Optimus had to admit, she saved his circuits when she brought him back, but unfortunately, at what cost? Now he didn't have a femme, because he was defective and obsolete.

"Daddy?"

Kit's face was apprehensive, and he watched her as she looked at him in concern. She carefully touched his face, optics shining. "I'm going to find a way to help you, daddy." She slid her hand down his face, the touch endearing and soothing.

He felt so much love and pride in his sparkling, wanting to do anything she could to help him. "Sweet spark, I doubt daddy can be fixed, but I am honoured you want to help me." he stroked her back, and she caressed a tiny hand against his face.

She just gives him _that_ look. The look she always gives him when he does something that displeases her. He should actually know better than to try and change her mind. "I'm going to help you, so stop being bad or I'll have to punish you." Her lip plates wavered dangerously, showing how hard she was trying to stay serious.

"Really?" he raised an optic ridge.

"Yes, I will." She wrinkled her little nose plates at him, and made a face.

"Hmm, so I am in trouble, am I?"

"Yes, big trouble." Her optics gleamed.

"I see..." He rumbled in amusement, his own optics twinkling. "Well let's see, maybe I'll just turn the tables on the punishing." Reaching out, he began tickling her, causing her to bust up into giggles. Despite being a 'legal adult' now, she was still his little sparkling, and Optimus cherished moments like this.

"Do you surrender?" he kept his facial plates schooled into a more serious look.

She giggled hysterically. "NO!"

"No, huh? Well, I guess I'll just have to try a little harder." he tickled her even more. He loved hearing her giggles. She could warm his spark so easily, and fill him with joy.

"I-I-I surrender!" She finally giggled, and he kissed her cheek plates, before sitting up and gently placing her onto the ground.

"Sideswipe is waiting for you." He told her, sighing.

She paused. "He is?"

"Yes, he wants to teach you something, okay?"

She rolled her optics and pouted. "Yeah, because I'm such a good student, I shoot my daddy's weapons specialist in the aft on our first day of training." Her optics misted painfully.

"Kit, that was an accident." He tried to insist firmly.

"I know, but I still shot him. What if that were you and I had shot you, or what if I'd really hurt 'Hide worse?" Her tone took on a desperation, her sweet little vocals cracking with emotion.

"Come here, sweet spark." he leaned forward, looking down and locking optics with her. "It's alright. I promise. You just try your best, okay?"

She seemed to think for a moment. Then she smiled cutely. "Okay. I'll try." They hugged, and she almost ran out of the room, causing him to chuckle slightly at her youthful enthusiasm.

Sunny noticed as Kit ran over, and knelt down as she approached. "Hey there, Kit." He smiled a little at her.

"Hey, Sunny!" She grinned as she glanced up at the tall Sideswipe, who didn't squat down at her arrival. Her grin, however, was nervous. "Hi, Sideswipe." She waved at Ravage as the panther slid out of the hangar to watch them, before glancing up at the tall bots again.

Then Frenzy appeared, and smiled, and she squealed. "FRENZY!" She ran towards her sparkmate and threw her arms around him, kissing him deeply.

"Kit." He smiled at her and spoke softly. He grinned in a silly way, his leg vibrating. "F-Frenzy like."

Kit giggled as the twins exchanged a look, before looking over to Sideswipe as the other twin crouched next to them.

"Okay, break it up or I'm going to hose you down. I hear your fans kicking in, Kit." He smirked, even as she wrinkled her nose plating at him.

"Party pooper!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"What, where did you hear that phrase at?" Sideswipe raised an optic ridge.

"Aunt Mikaela and Uncle Sam."

Sunstreaker laughed at his brother's odd expression on his facial plates.

Smiling, Sideswipe shook his head. "I should have known."

Kit giggled, and Bumblebee pulled in, causing her to wave at him and the occupants. Even as Sam and Mikaela stepped out, waving back, and walking over with Bee in tow.

"Look at that, speak of the devil."

"Hey Kit, Frenzy." Mikaela grinned at them.

"Hello, guys." Frenzy slipped a hand into Kits, and she squeezed it slightly.

Sam looked around and frowned a moment. "Where's Optimus?"

The others followed his gaze, but it was Frenzy who located Optimus exiting the hangar, heading towards them. "T-There he is."

"Cool, okay!" Sam waved at Optimus, who waved back with what looked like a weary smile.

Sideswipe looked down at Kit with a smile and positively beamed at her. "I'm going to show you a flip, okay?"

"Okay."

"All right. I just want you to watch me, and watch how my body moves and adapts to the movement, 'Kay?" Sides glanced up at Lennox, as the soldier hopped out of a military jeep he'd pulled up for the lesson.

"All set, Sideswipe!"

Sides reached down and tapped on the edge of her nose with a finger, before standing. "Here we go, clear a path." He began rolling towards the vehicle, moving faster and faster. As he gained speed, he turned back and looked at Kit. "Now watch, little spark!" He called, turning back.

Quickly, he threw himself in the air and flipped over the vehicle, a single sword appearing in his hand as he cut the vehicle neatly in half, before landing gracefully and perfectly on his wheeled feet.

"Wow!" Kit gripped her sparkmate's hand tighter, making Frenzy glance down at their joined hands, and smile.

"F-Frenzy love Kit."

She turned to him and kissed him lightly, giggling. "I love you too, Frenzy."

Sideswipe wheeled over to them and knelt in a swift, smooth move. "Okay, are you ready?"

She blinked and frowned. "For what?"

"It's your turn to do what I just did."

She blinked again, staring at him in awe, before snorting with laughter. "Yeah, right." She whispered, before realizing he wasn't laughing. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Afraid so, little spark." The other bots joined them, watching as the two stared off.

Kit nervously glanced at her sparkmate, who hugged her tightly, whispering to her. "K-Kit can do this. She just like Optimus."

She apprehensively tested her own smaller blades as a smaller, remote control car was placed down for her. If the situation wasn't so tense, she might have laughed. Instead, she glanced at the car as Sunstreaker operated a remote, driving it around. She watched it a moment, before racing after it, but unfortunately, she misjudged her flip and landed on her aft.

Optimus wanted to go to her, but Ironhide and Ratchet stopped him. "She has to learn." Ironhide told him quietly.

All the mechs noted the determined expression in her optics, but not for the reasons they thought, though.

She stared at the remote control car, and suddenly, she wasn't seeing a toy car. She was seeing the 'Con responsible for hurting her dad. Megatron. She was seeing his tank form, hearing her dad's pained screams, and the anger and hatred that flowed through her little body nearly fried her circuits. She snarled and got up, racing after the remote control car with a new determination and calm. She flipped into the air, somehow managing to control herself perfectly, and used her own blade to slice into the car.

Everything was going great, until she tried to retract the blade, only to find it stuck in the car. She shrieked as she fell, bringing all the bots rushing to her side.

Sideswipe gently caught her and helped her remove her blade from the smaller toy car. "You did good work, little spark." He nodded, looking at the torn remote control car, before looking at her.

"You looked like someone was on your processors when you sliced into it, though."

The feeling still coursed through her, and she growled menacingly. "Megatron! I hate him! I was thinking of Megatron! I wanted it to be him I was slicing apart! I HATE HIM!" She snarled, pulling out of his grip and standing, before storming off on her own.

Then she froze solid at the commanding tone of her father.

"Kit, come here."

She paused, before slowly walking over to her father. She stared at the ground, and her sparkmate watched, knowing she was about to get a lecture, and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't interfere with that.

"Kit... Look at me."

She almost timidly met his optics, her anger having fled her. "Yes?" She whispered quietly.

"Kit, it's not good to hate." He knelt by her, sighing. "You saw what hate has done to the Decepticons." She looked from him to Ratchet, Ironhide, Ultra Magnus, and she glanced over at the twins, with odd expressions on their facial plates.

Kit chewed her bottom lip. "But he hurt you, and messed up everything! He deserves to die for what he did to you!" She snarled darkly.

"Kit, I don't want you becoming overpowered by hatred and revenge. That's not our way. Autobots don't seek revenge." He noticed when she refused to meet his optics. "Sweet spark, look at me, please."

She did so. "But..."

"No 'buts', young spark, your father is right." Ratchet stated, just as firmly.

Kit looked up at Ratchet, her optics flaring as she thought of her dad's pain when they were alone, when their bond called, and she saw his pain. His tears were laid out, like an open wound.

She turned away and _tried_ to understand it, but couldn't.

"Kit."

She turned back and sighed. "I saw my father dead. Do you know how hard it was seeing him ripped apart like that? By those dumb aft Decepticons?!"

"Kit, watch your language, young spark." Optimus gave her a stern scolding glare.

"Sorry, daddy, but I lost you, and it was the most horrible thing in the world! I was alone until you came, and they took you away! And now they still hurt you! No matter what, Megatron won!

"I'm sorry, I can't accept that. He should be killed. Him and the Fallen. They don't deserve to live and breathe."

"Small spark, come here." Optimus sighed, picking her up and holding her close. He could feel her body shaking and struggled to sooth her tiny processor, ease the pain she carried.

She curled into his chest, making a small keening noise. "I'm sorry if I upset you. It won't happen again." She buried her face in his chest plates to try and hide the gleam she knew must have appeared in her optics.

However, Ironhide caught the look, whether or not anyone else did. He knew she'd need to be watched like a hawk, and a glance around told him that a few others had noticed it as well.

Optimus sighed again. "You're forgiven, now go play with Frenzy." Optimus set her down and frowned as Kit grabbed Frenzy's hand and took off without a glance back. Straightening, he looked at the others.

"Do you buy that?" Ratchet asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not for a moment." He glanced around at the others.

"What do you want to do?" Magnus asked quietly.

"Watch her and report any odd behaviour on her or Frenzy." Ravage walked up and sat by Optimus and the leader of the Autobots glanced down at the panther with a nod. "Yes, that goes for you, too, Ravage. Anything strange, report it back to me." Ravage nodded, before taking off after the others.

"What do you want us to do, Optimus?" Lennox was frowning as he watched Kit play around with Frenzy, like nothing had happened.

"The same, Major." Optimus glanced around at the others, before nodding and sighing again. "Thank you." He turned to re-enter the hangar, and paused, seeing Arcee, his spark flaring at the sight of her.

He knew how hard it was, seeing her, and how hard it would be to see her with another. To know he'd never be able to hold her, touch her, kiss her, because he was dysfunctional now, and broken. He transformed heading down a little ways away from the others, and drove off to a lone point on the base, to stare at nothing in particular. He was just trying to make his spark stop racing.

Primus help him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

** Several Days Later….**

Kit was outside and watching the Autobot and human soldiers interacting. She sighed and rolled away from them, troubled, towards the fences surrounding the base. She just couldn't make those horrible feelings of hatred and anger go away, no matter how hard she tried. She saw how badly her daddy was suffering, and it was all because of the Decepticons. Or more specifically, Megatron and The Fallen.

Frenzy walked with her, sensing her conflict and torn emotions. She was torn between listening to her daddy, and how she felt about getting Megatron back for all he'd done.

"Kit?"

She turned to face him and threw her arms around his neck. "FRENZY!"

He held her tightly, loved her so much, and he worried about her, too. "F-Frenzy worried about his K-Kit." She tried to look away, but he grabbed her chin gently and forced her to look at him. "Revenge not good. K-Kit is an Autobot, not a Decepticon." He spoke softly.

She smiled at him, a part of her he'd been able to reach and pull out of the darkness she'd fallen into, the awareness of a 'Con. Frenzy didn't want her filling her spark with hatred. She wasn't like that. She was Optimus Prime's daughter now, and her life should be filled with positive, and things that dealt with love and compassion. Not the other way around.

She tightened her hold on him, the same time he did so on her, and she suddenly let loose with sobs. Frenzy clutched her to him as she cried. Ravage watched and Frenzy nodded to the giant panther, letting him know things were finally okay. Kit would forget any type of revenge... For now.

"Hey there, sweet spark..."

Kit heard incredibly loud footsteps, and knew it was Optimus coming to check up on her. She turned to him, and he was smiling, but it faded as he took in her tear-stained cheek plates.

"What's wrong?"

Frenzy smiled reassuringly. "F-Frenzy reach his sparkmate. No more revenge in her s-spark." Optimus smiled at the little mech sadly.

"Thank you, Frenzy, for saving her spark from the darkness." He wasn't so easily convinced but even knowing she was better for the moment, he relaxed, feeling like a giant weight was lifted off his shoulder plates.

"You're w-welcome."

Glancing at his little sweet spark, Optimus turned his smile to her. "I have to go with some of the men of NEST, to welcome a new arrival, and I want you to go wait in the hangar for me, okay? I shouldn't be too long. Be safe."

"Okay, daddy." Kit watched as he reached for her, and climbed into his hands. Even at her age, the affection wasn't lost, or unwanted, and she hugged him back eagerly.

"I love you, sweet spark." His deep, baritone voice wrapped around her like his arms, blanketing her in love and safety.

She smiled and purred. "I love you, too, daddy."

He put her back down on the ground, and she and Frenzy headed for the hangar, and her quarters. Well, that was until Kit heard soft crying. She followed her audios to a familiar set of quarters, and knocked slightly, before going in.

"Arcee?" She spoke softly, as the femme looked up. Kit went to her instantly, seeing her tears, and curled up in the femme's arms.

"I'm sorry, sweet spark. I shouldn't be crying like this, but it just... hurts. I love your dad so much, and I lost him. He wants me to find another mech, but I can't, and if I can't have him, I will simply have to remain alone."

Kit reached up and touched her facial plates gently. "Fight for him, and I'll find a way to help him." She murmured with such conviction in her voice, that Arcee could almost _swear_ the little femme would be able to do it.

"Oh, Kit. You're more special than you'll ever know." Arcee sighed and pulled the femme closer, as Frenzy watched from a distance. He smiled at them, knowing deep down his sparkmate really _was_ special, and truly made a difference with everyone she encountered.

**(Several Hours Later)**

Kit was playing Hide-and-go-seek with Frenzy, one of their favourite games, when Sam and Mikaela arrived once more via Bumblebee. She immediately went over, and spoke to them, ending up playing with Bumblebee quickly. He was a fun bot. He was silly, and would throw her up in the air and catch her, making her giggle.

Of course, he only did that when Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide weren't in visible sight range, because Optimus tended to be a little strict about the whole 'throwing her in the air' thing, and the other two would report it to him without a second thought.

"Higher!" She giggled. "Toss me higher, Bumblebee!" Skids and Mudflap walked over and watched as he tossed her higher and higher, until she giggled, and purposely twisted her body so he missed the catch. She did a fancy flip, like Sideswipe showed her, and landed perfectly on her feet, with a grin.

However, that didn't happen without several alarmed cries. Mikaela shrieked, Sam yelled out, and Bumblebee whistled frantically, frozen in shock and terror as he stared down at her with wide optics.

She just giggled again. "Look what I did! I did a perfect flip, just like Sideswipe showed me today! And I'm okay, Bumblebee!" Kit watched, her grin turning into a grimace, as Bumblebee slid to the ground, putting his face in his hands and shaking his head.

"I think you just scared several years off his life cycle, youngling." Jolt stated, his whips of electricity crackling to life.

"My bad." She pouted, oblivious to the 'déjà vu' looks Sam was giving Mikaela behind her. She walked over to Bee, who picked her up, and ran her hand over his face, causing him to calm slightly, immediately. "I just wanted to show you what I learned."

Skids noticed the interaction, how the scout calmed at her touch, and shot his twin a confused look. "Hey, yo, man... She calmed him with a touch on his face. How'd she manage that?" Jolt shot the twins a quick glance, his expression reading that he didn't know anymore than they did, and shook his head.

Kit giggled and squirmed out of Bumblebee's hold like a little wiggle worm, and Bumblebee looked at his charges with a shrug.

Sam and Mikaela exchanged a look, before shrugging, themselves. "Okay, you two want a rematch on our dance-off?" Sam asked.

Kit grinned and turned to her mate. "Yes, we do! Don't we, Frenzy?"

"Yes, yes, yes we do."

Bumblebee began playing music, and Sam and Mikaela paired up, immediately dancing to the tunes. Kit watched them, watching as they moved, and wrinkled her nose plates, but turned to her sparkmate anyways. They tried their best. They weren't the boss to pass up a challenge. Neither of them. However, the teens were very good at dancing, must have had a lot of practice, and naturally won the dancing challenge.

With a playful pout, Kit groaned. "We'll get you next time."

"I doubt it." Sam smirked confidently, and Kit wrinkled her nose plates with a roll of her optics.

"Silly humans." She mumbled, before squealing as Bumblebee picked her up and began tickling her. "No, no, no! B-Bumblebee, you have to s-stop!" She giggled as his radio blared out a sing-song 'Too late'.

She giggled louder and wilder, squirming in his hold, as he tickled her even more. She loved Bumblebee so much! He was the best Uncle out there! He was so funny, and different from the Autobots. He wasn't afraid to let loose and play rough, and do all the things her daddy would forbid the other bots from doing.

Optimus and the other Autobots watched as the new arrival finally landed in the spot they had estimated. However, when his optics met that of Optimus Prime, a quick look of disbelief and shock passed through his features, before he seemed to mask the look.

They quickly learned his name was Racer, and none of the Autobots had ever heard of him, which was strange. Very strange, to Ironhide. He knew everyone from Cybertron, but this bot... He had no idea who he was. Not at all.

Ratchet checked him over, to make sure he was without any damage. "Looks like you're fine. Just need to pick a vehicle form." He reported, after several long moments of scanning.

Racer hacked into the internet and quickly found a form he liked. He ran scans over the design specs of an orange Trans Am, and raced around, tires squealing. He did full circles, quickly falling in love with the speed and freedom of movement.

The other Autobots, mostly the older ones, were more annoyed at his actions, causing them to sit and waste time because of him.

"Oh great. Another hot rudder." Ultra Magnus groaned, and Ironhide grunted in agreement, as the others merely shrugged it off.

Optimus introduced Racer to everyone, including his sparkling, but Kit clearly didn't take to the new arrival. There was something about him she didn't like or trust. However, she didn't say anything. Not yet, anyways. If he did something she didn't like, she would, though.

Racer saw Arcee rolling out with her sisters, coming to meet the new arrival, and his optics froze on the gorgeous pink femme. He headed straight over to her, and smirked, even as Kit's optics narrowed in anger.

"And who are you, you gorgeous creature?" He all but purred.

Kit growled and stomped over, kicking him in the foot as hard as possible. "Get away from her!" She snarled angrily.

"Kit, come here!" Optimus bent down to his sparkling, his expression pained.

"You can't have her!" Kit ignored his words, glowering at the new mech. "She belongs to my daddy!"

Behind her, Ratchet vented softly and shook his head sadly.

Racer turned to Optimus and raised an optic ridge. "Is she yours, Prime?"

It was an innocent question, but the young Prime flinched involuntarily, before straightening. He hated being put on the spot like this, but knew he had no choice but to answer. He couldn't look her in the optics, instead locking his gaze on Racer.

"No, she's not." He knew his words would hurt her, and felt his chest tighten. Turning away, he walked off, struggling to act like nothing was wrong.

"DADDY!" Kit screamed in alarm, scolding laced in her voice as she glowered at Racer, who was once again trying to take Arcee's hands and woo her, despite the pink femme's fighting.

She looked back and forth between them, but Arcee pulled away from Racer and turned, rolling off at a rapid pace, her sisters stopping Racer from following. Seeing that, Kit followed Optimus inside.

Optimus made his way rapidly to his quarters, before sinking onto his berth and clutching at his chest, the pain threatening to steal everything about him away. He honestly wasn't sure he could withstand the pain from everything anymore, but as Kit strolled quickly into his quarters, he felt his optics misting.

"Kit... Help me, please." He begged, reaching for his only daughter.

She rolled towards the berth, and he picked her up, holding her close as he cringed, the pain eating at him. He lay down, hissing in agony, and holding her close. She hated being too small, unable to help him, or carry him, but curl into his chest.

"Daddy, please don't give up. Please." She whispered, and he offlined his optics, the energon tears leaving twin trails down his face.

"Oh sweet spark, I am trying, but the situation just seems so hopeless for us. Arcee deserves someone who can complete her and give her what I can't. I am... dysfunctional. I am not worthy of her love, Kit." He whispered sadly.

Kit looked at him, and sat up sharply, angrily.

He onlined his optics, spotting her anger, but it was directed at him, which was surprising and confusing. "How dare you say that?! How dare you?! I am _not_ giving up on you, dad, and neither should you! You can be repaired! I know you can, and I'm not giving up on an Autobot miracle, and you better not, either! So help me, daddy, I'll flatten your tires, if you do!"

"Are you threatening your daddy?" He asked incredulously, trying to give her a rather serious look, though his lip plates kept trembling. Always. She always made him smile.

"Yes, I am! So there!" She stuck out her glossa, and crossed her smaller arms. "I have blades, and I ain't afraid to use them, so don't get smart with me!"

His optics brightened then. "You wouldn't flatten your father's tires."

She flipped over then, and produced one of her blades, bringing it close to one of his tires. "Do you really want to test me? I mean, honestly?" She asked, a smirk forming over her features as she struggled to look serious and deadly.

He tilted his head a little, before moving quickly and scooping her up in his arms, completely derailing her attempts to be threatening.

"No, I don't." He said, pretending to be scared. "You're a tough little bot, aren't you?" He snuggled her close, offlining his optics as he vented. "Stay with me, alright?" He whispered softly, so she curled into her little niche in his armour, settling down.

"I had no intentions of leaving." She stated softly, smiling at him, as he smiled sadly and tightened his hold on her.

Frenzy had been waiting outside, but as if Optimus knew this, he sent an internal comm. link to the little mech, sending his okay for him to join them, and the little bot entered, climbing up the berth and curling up next to his mate. Ravage just sat at the edge of the berth, as if somehow trying to guard Prime, Kit and Frenzy.

Slowly, Prime allowed himself to drift into recharge.

Racer was flirting with Arcee, who clearly wanted no part of him, as she tried desperately to shoo him away without being overly rude, or resorting to physical violence.

"Look, I really don't want your attentions, so please stop!" She insisted, pulling her hand away again.

She noticed the look of lust in his optics and shuddered in disgust, stepping back. "You're not taken, so come have some fun with me." He tried again.

She snarled then, losing what was left of her patience. "_No thanks_!" She stomped and turned, rolling away angrily. But as she sped off, her look turned to one of sorrow and agony, and she briefly met her sisters' optics, her own misting, before she ducked into the hangar.

Chromia sighed heavily, sadly. "Oh, sister," She whispered, shaken.

Arcee obviously knew what she wanted, and it _wasn't_ Racer. It was Optimus Prime. Mechs were so damn pig headed, sometimes. She was hurting, and her spark wanted only the great Autobot leader, but he wouldn't budge; not for anything. She wondered, just for a brief second, if her sisters were right about picking another mech, but quickly dismissed the thought when her spark just wasn't in it; there _was_ no other mech.

Then Kit's words came back to her, about fighting for Optimus, and she knew in that split second that she _had_ to fight for him. She couldn't be with anyone else, that's all there was to it.

It was Prime, or no one.

Kit stayed with Optimus all night, protecting him and making sure he was not caught up in horrible nightmares. She finally fell into a late recharge, only to wake up to a sexy kiss from Frenzy, and a cute smile.

That is, until she saw her daddy still recharging, a troubled expression on his facial plates. Frenzy could feel Kit's sadness, and it bothered him a great deal. He needed to _try_ and soothe her pain, even if he knew deep down he couldn't, not completely. Still, he had to try. "Kit, are you sad?"

She sighed and sat up slightly, running a hand over his face. "He's in so much pain, Frenzy. I've never seen him like this. It really scares me to see him filled with so much hopelessness."

"Kit..." Frenzy started to speak, but then stopped when he realized she wasn't finished.

"It's like part of him wants to give up all hope on love, just because of the spark merging part." She ranted, sighing again.

"Kit, do you feel how it is for us? Feeling each other's emotions? Knowing everything the other bot feels? We share our souls, and your dad wants to share that so badly with Arcee, and he never can have it. It really has destroyed him inside."

Unbeknownst to Kit or Frenzy, Optimus had onlined, and heard the words Frenzy said. The words 'never can have it' hit his spark like one of Megatron's missiles, and his spark went numb. He just couldn't handle it anymore. Part of him wished he was still deactivated, and part of him told himself to stop thinking like that. Then another part of him, the part which was falling apart, felt the need to lash out.

Unfortunately, the fog clouding his circuits at the moment didn't care who got the verbal attack.

"I need to get up." He all but growled, startling Kit and Frenzy.

Frenzy scrambled off the large Prime as swiftly as he could, but Kit wasn't moving. She just wanted to help him and knew he didn't mean the tone he'd just used with her; not deep down.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

He glared at her, his optics distant with pain and rage. He couldn't control himself, or stop himself from glaring at the sweet little, unsuspecting bot, who only loved her daddy and was trying to help.

"What's _wrong_?! The tone of his voice frightened Kit.

This wasn't the Optimus she knew, and she quickly scrambled off his chest, afraid of what he just _might_ be capable of, at this time.

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" He didn't bother to move for the moment. "My life is one big mess after another, my spark is not fully functional; I lost my femme because I'm worthless. I...I can't love anymore, I can't spark merge with Arcee; I'm not even a real mech anymore," He snarled. "So tell me, Kit, just what do you _think_ is wrong?" he demanded.

Slowly, he got up. His volume and venom seemed to fade, in his voice, but that didn't diminish the deadly edge to it. "You made the biggest mistake, bringing me back. Next time the 'Cons kill me, do me a favour and let me go. Just... Just let me go."

Kit stared at him, tears forming in her optics. "Daddy, please don't be mad at me." She stared up at him, pleading, from the edge of his berth. "I'm sorry, I just wanted you back, I love you," She paused, as he stopped, looking at her emotionlessly as she pleaded. "I love you, daddy, please don't leave angry like this,"

He looked at her, anger and pain rushing through him.

Optimus had been back, yes, and while he was grateful for that, he was angry and ashamed. The humiliation was more than he could stand. He was losing everything that mattered to him. He wondered what his men thought of him, probably whispering behind his back about the Autobot leader and last of the Primes, who isn't even a real mech anymore. He was probably being talked about, and laughed at, a joke; not the proud leader and Prime any longer, but the brunt of cruel jokes.

His sparkling stared at him in pain and fear, and a distant part of him shuttered at the look. He stood there, taking his frustration out on his poor, innocent youngling, who only wanted her loving father back. He would love to get that Prime back, wherever he was, but right now the shell of him is the only thing that is left.

"Daddy, please... What did I do wrong? I'll try to be good, just please don't be mad at me." Clearly, Kit wasn't realizing the true source of his pain and anger, believing instead it was _her_ fault. "Please."

Frenzy had climbed up onto the berth next to her, and was holding her, trying to soothe her once more.

Optimus could sense her little spark was racing wildly, and Frenzy's own warning a moment later confirmed the thought. She pulled away from him as Optimus turned away from her.

"Daddy, look at me right now!" She all but screamed, and Optimus froze, snarling.

If there was one thing that irked Optimus, that he wasn't used to, it was taking orders. He spun around on her, his optics flaring. "Watch how you speak to me," he growled.

"I love you!" She screeched, and before he knew it, she had launched herself off the berth.

Optimus was not even sure how she did it, perhaps her training with Sideswipe had paid off, but she landed on and scaled his chest plates, clutching to him tightly. Something flared from her, something overpowering, and her optics snapped up to him as tears trailed down her face.

"Sit down, now," She ordered loudly, that overwhelming presence compelling him to do so, even as his anger and pain seemed to flee, at least somewhat.

Optimus did so, as if he couldn't help it, and it hit him then what he'd been doing to his little sparkling.

"Now, lay down daddy... Do it."

Frenzy scrambled off the berth, as Optimus once again felt compelled to follow her orders, his body filling with guilt and regret for what he'd done to her. Optimus tried to open his mouth to say something, but her hardened optics glared into his, and it was like she knew.

"Just be quiet and let me work. Open your plates, daddy."

Optimus knew what she wanted, and his spark ached longing, begging to be fixed, to be whole once more. Still, a part of him doubted...

"Kit, please... Don't get my hopes up," he whispered, feeling broken once more. "Please..."

"Shut it, I'm tired of Megatron winning; I'm going to heal you once and for all." Her optics had an odd glow to them, and a strange determination and certainty. "And you're just going to be quiet, and let me do what I have to do,"

What was he going to do? Optimus looked at her, then Frenzy, who looked worried, to Ravage, who was watching him warily. He was outnumbered, and quite frankly, he didn't want to fight with either of them, let alone the determination flowing through her.

Her steam seemed to finally run out, and she sagged down as he opened his chest plates. She crawled into the cavity, sitting near his spark. She was so tiny for her age, he wondered oddly if her size was meant to be small; because of problems such as these.

"Hold still, dad," She whispered, as he felt her hands reach out to his spark.

There was nothing romantically intimate about this, he could feel the pure love she radiated, and it enveloped him.

Optimus could hear her whispering to herself, over and over again, and just when he thought this wouldn't work. He suddenly felt like something was raging and surging all through his body. Like some kind of warm, electrical current. It filled him from head to toe, and he could feel as it raced toward his spark.

As it seemed to hit him, he heard a loud scream as blinding pain ran through him. He realized it was him screaming in agony, as something happened to his spark. Optimus' body bucked upward, and just as quickly as the pain came, everything faded into darkness. All he could see was blackness swallowing him up whole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Ratchet watched over Optimus, as Kit poised herself near her father at all times, caressing his face. She felt odd, but in a good way. It was like she'd finally figured out a new part to herself, and she knew she did something for Optimus.

"Did it work, Uncle Ratchet?" She asked softly, suppressing a yawn. She was so tired, now, having used her energy to heal her daddy. "He sounded like he was in so much pain. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to heal him."

"Kit... Did you even know you're a healer?" He asked, looking worried and shocked.

"I didn't. I just thought it was the connection between Frenzy, me and him, because of the piece of spark I have from each of them." She paused then. "I have been hearing a voice, telling me I can heal, and that's why I was so _sure_ I could help him."

"Did you tell your father about the voice?"

"No, I didn't tell anyone, but I knew I had to do something. He was so sad, and he was snapping, and I didn't want him to deactivate." Her optics misted.

"He was angry with me for bringing him back. He seemed so upset with me. I just wanted him back... Was I being selfish, for wanting him back?" She curled up next to her father's face, and sniffled slightly.

"Kit, your dad just felt so humiliated and embarrassed. This is not your fault... And to answer your question, I ran some scans, and the damaged spot in his spark has now been healed." He smiled down at her and she returned the look.

"Good. That's what I wanted to know, I love my daddy."

Optimus moaned slightly in recharge, and Kit ran her hand over his face, causing him to online his optics. When he laid optics on her, his memory banks overflowed with recollections. What he'd said to her, how he'd growled and snarled, and what she'd done for him. He felt nothing but bitterness and anger at himself, for treating her like that.

"Kit," He sighed, reaching up a hand and gently touching her face. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me for snapping at you like that."

She curled up even tighter against him, her fingers trailing over his cheek plating. "Shhhh dad, I understand. Just relax."

He held her close, feeling happier that she could just forgive him and love him like that.

"You're healed, daddy." She smiled, whispering.

His body tensed, and hope surged through his circuits.

"What?"

Ratchet nodded, catching Optimus' attention. "She is telling the truth. You are completely healed. She healed you. Unfortunately, even though she appears to be a true healer, her gift is still raw, and when she heals, there are some consequences, which as you felt will be severe pain to the intended one who needs healing." Kit had fallen into a deep recharge, once she realized her Daddy was alright, and had missed his words.

Optimus looked over at her and smiled proudly. "She healed me... Look at her, poor little thing, she must have been so exhausted."

"She is a real healer, Optimus," Ratchet explained.

Ratchet looked shocked slightly, but smiled. Optimus touched her face gently, his spark racing with hope, excitement and nervousness.

"She saved me, twice." He whispered in awe.

"She has had an effect on everyone she comes into contact with. I didn't really realize it until different bots came up to me, with some interesting stories about how she made them feel. It's not just healing for you and Frenzy, though you two are the focus for the main things. This is why she doesn't do well in the things that have to do with fighting and such. Her gift is healing."

Then it really sank in, what Kit had done for him, and Optimus smiled in relief, realizing he would finally be able to spark merge with Arcee. That is, if she even wanted him, but she had made quite a fuss about his decision, hadn't she? He looked over at Ratchet, his optics misted and hope shined in them.

"Please ask Arcee to come to me."

Ratchet smiled, realizing what he wanted. _::Arcee, this is Ratchet. Optimus would like to see you.:: _He could feel her anxiety and knew she was on her way, from where ever she was.

_::Ratchet, this is Arcee. Is he okay::_

_::Why don't I let Prime tell you himself::_

There was a brief hesitation. _::Okay.::_

"She's on her way." Ratchet looked to Kit, who was curled against her dad recharging. "Would you like me to take Kit for a little while?" He smiled genuinely.

Optimus glanced to his daughter, a loving expression spreading to his optics. "No. She is fine, but why don't you stay, and if you need to take her after, you can."

Ratchet chuckled, knowing that Kit would be removed from the room, rather soon. "As you wish."

Arcee came into the room, and rolled up to Optimus, optics guarded. Her emotions were missing, her expression blank, but there was a sinking in her shoulders that betrayed her discomfort. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Her voice was quiet, and formal, and Optimus' spark took a nosedive as he realized she might have taken his orders to heart, and indeed picked up a new suitor. He frowned at first, looking at Ratchet with a pleading look.

_::She is so formal, has she truly picked another mech?::_

_::I don't believe so.::_ Ratchet looked as troubled, as Optimus seemed to feel.

He looked away, disheartened. He didn't know what to make of her mood. He didn't think she'd actually do it, because of what she'd said to him, but then again he had pushed her to it.

"Arcee, have you taken a new mech, yet?" He heard Ratchet ask.

Arcee gave him a dirty look, as Optimus looked back, before sighing. "No, and I won't." She met Optimus' optics dead on and lifted her head defiantly. "I love Optimus, and will not be with anyone else. If I can't have him, I will remain alone until I am offline, and go to the Well of Sparks."

He stared at her intently, before smiling. "You won't be alone."

Ratchet smiled a little, and nodded at her confused look. "Kit healed his spark. It appears she is a true healer, not just for him and Frenzy, but to everyone she meets."

There was a moment of silence, before Arcee nodded in realization. "That would explain the effect she has on others, now."

"Yes, it would."

Arcee couldn't take her optics off Optimus, despite Ratchet's voice in the room. "You're really healed?" There was a tenseness and hope in her voice.

"Yes."

It was one word, but it was tense and filled with so much desire that Ratchet gently picked up Kit, and made his way out of the medical bay with the youngling curled against his chest plates.

Optimus leaned up and watched as Arcee regarded him with an interesting colour coming over her optics. As he watched, they went from a bright sky blue, to a light violet, and while he watched, he knew his own optics were reflecting the change.

"Come here." He growled with desire, and Arcee rolled over without a sound, before he pulled her down on top of him.

"I am... truly glad you didn't listen to me." He spoke softly, causing her to grin.

"I love you. Only you. I did tell you that."

"Yes, you did, didn't you?" He murmured quietly, before slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her close, their lip plates meeting in an explosive kiss.

Both bots had never experienced such an explosive kiss before, and it knocked both bots into a frenzy. Arcee's violet optics darkened, and she tapped on his chest plates.

"Open up," She ordered, her voice thick with need.

He smirked, but his chest plates opened automatically, revealing his spark. His spark, the brightness of which was blinding to the femme. Optimus' spark was so much brighter now, compared to how it had been when they tried to spark merge before, and she smiled, reaching for it. She gently touched the casing of the orb, playing with the tendrils of energy, and watching as one by one, they wrapped around her fingers. Optimus purred contently. She smiled, knowing he was enjoying this now, with no hint of pain or discomfort.

Kissing him deeply, Arcee's own chest plates opened and he manoeuvred her so she was below him. How she never seemed to notice, she didn't know or care. She felt his spark breaking away from her fingers, and move towards hers. Slowly, it wrapped around hers, and she felt a burst of emotion that was not hers. Her spark filled his, completing them both with such a powerful surge, their systems quickly worked themselves into a powerful overload, and they reluctantly pulled apart, Optimus laying next to her as they slipped into recharge, their love filling their sparks and bodies, and leaving them happy.

Ratchet was walking around with Kit in his arms, and he spoke to the other bots about her gift of healing, that Optimus was once again whole thanks to her. One by one, they all realized just how profound an impact she had on them.

"She is so special." Magnus murmured quietly.

"That would explain why she soothed me, when she told me she forgave me." Sunstreaker nodded in agreement.

"And me, when I felt bad about tossing her in the air, and she-" Bumblebee froze and went silent when he saw the warning looks on the faces of multiple bots. "Uh..."

"You what," Ratchet demanded with a warning tone, as Ironhide brought out his cannons.

"Never mind," Bumblebee shook his head. "It's nothing." Before any one could say a word, he backed away and transformed, opening his door for his charges, before peeling off.

"Crazy youngling," Ratchet mumbled, as Kit finally onlined with a yawn, and saw that she was being held by Ratchet.

"Where's Dad?" She looked up as he glanced down at her. "Did it work?"

"Yes, youngling, he is with Arcee as we speak,"

She grinned at him, before looking around. Her optics landed on Ironhide, and she almost excitedly turned back. "Take me over to Uncle 'Hide, please." He did so without hesitation, and she smiled at the black mech, who still walked with a limp. "Hold still, okay?"

Having figured out how to do it, she placed her hands on his chest plates, and closed her optics, allowing the healing energy to flow through her.

Ironhide jolted a little, as he felt the tingling and a faint pain run through him, and winced, but otherwise remained perfectly still. After a moment, she pulled back.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, it does. Thanks kid."

He blinked at her in surprise, before smiling. Kit snorted, and rolled her optics.

"I am _not_ a kid," She muttered in annoyance, causing both larger bots to smirk.

"Compared to him you are," Ratchet smirked smugly as Ironhide snarled angrily.

"Watch your mouth, doc bot. In case you've forgotten, you're even older than _I_ am." He growled, and turned, walking away. Then he paused, hissing as something bounced off the back of his head, before spinning to Ratchet. "Hey!"

Kit giggled hysterically as Ratchet lowered her to the ground, and she backed away from the two larger bots.

"Go play with Frenzy. I need to teach this disrespecting bot a lesson." Ratchet's optics were bright as he stood and turned towards Ironhide.

"Good luck," She muttered.

"I heard that, kid." Ironhide growled, as she raced away, joining Frenzy and dashing off to play.

They left the larger bots behind and ran off, giggling madly. Once they were alone, Frenzy turned to his mate.

"K-Kit want to play hide-and-go-seek?"

She nodded. "Always, Frenzy always."

"Okay, you hide, and Frenzy count."

"Gotcha," She smiled, as he offlined his optics, beginning his count, and giggled, before rushing off to hide. She had numerous places to hide in, and knew of the perfect one.

Kit saw a lot of boxes and hid behind them, covering her mouth to muffle her giggles.

"He'll never find me here in a million years." She whispered to herself, as she heard a door. She frowned then. "That can't be Frenzy," With a confused frown, she peeked around the edge of a box.

"I need to get information to Megatron, which he _must_ know as soon as possible."

There was a second of silence.

"Just find him, Barricade."

_No, that sounds like that new arrival!_ Kit thought to herself, optics widening as the blue optics of Racer flashed red. _He's working for Megatron!_

"Megatron, its Racer. You are _never_ going to believe this, but Optimus Prime isn't offline. He is very much alive." He was hissing darkly, optics narrowing with a growl.

"All thanks to his youngling, who just _happens_ to be a _healer_." Her optics narrowed and anger rushed through her circuits. Kit knew she didn't like that bot. He was bad, she _knew_ it.

Just then Frenzy came in, and looked up at Racer, whose optics flipped blue again instantly and glowered down at him. Then he looked around, and Kit walked out from behind the boxes, causing Racer's optics to narrow with panic and rage at the same time.

"Came for my mate," Frenzy snarled, glowering at Racer, even as Ravage darted into the room, alert, armed and growling.

Kit could tell Racer knew she knew what was happening, and he clearly wasn't happy.

"Come here." He reached for her, but Frenzy produced his shurikens and stepped in the way.

"He's talking to Megatron!" Kit yelled.

"Spy!" Frenzy glanced briefly to Ravage. "Get Optimus!" Then he turned back, and snarled at Racer.

"Megatron is wasting his time!" Kit snarled as well, optics flicking with red. "My dad will always be protected, by ME!" she shouted.

Frenzy realized Megatron was still on the line, and now knew Kit was a healer. She would be in even more danger than ever now, and his grip tightened on his shurikens.

Megatron sneered as he broke the connection and told his master about what he found. He caught the Fallen and Barricade eyeing him oddly.

"Optimus Prime appears to be very much alive, and well." He growled.

The Fallen hissed. "How?! His spark gave out! I watched it flicker away myself!"

"The youngling seems to be a true healer."

Now a more thoughtful look crossed the Fallen's features. It was Barricade who snarled, optics flashing. "As long as she remains online, we can't take out any of the Autobots out."

"She has also sparkmated to Frenzy." Megatron reported, reading over a file his agent had sent him.

"I want that little bot brought before me, _now_!" The Fallen ordered.

Megatron bowed his head. "Yes, my master, it will be done."

The Decepticons immediately set down, and began planning on what they were going to do, how they were going to get their hands on Kit and bring her to the new base.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kit could hear voices in her mind once more, and saw flashes of a femme battling the Fallen. She didn't understand what was happening, and whimpered, causing Arcee, who was holding the small femme, to glance down at her in concern.

"Are you okay, sweetness?"

Shaking her head, Kit forced a smile, trying to push the flashes out of her mind. "Yes, Mommy."

Arcee looked at her a long moment, causing Kit to glance away nervously. She could tell the youngling was lying. "Kit, _are you sure_?"

Silence...

Kit sighed, lowering her head.

"I'm hearing voices in my head, and seeing flashes of a femme battling the Fallen." She answered quietly.

Arcee frowned, hesitating, wondering what was going on now with Kit. She knew Optimus should be told of this little development with his sparkling.

Arcee walked in to find Ironhide's cannons warming, and Optimus all but snarling at the mech in the prison. He was clearly enraged, not for his own sake, but for that of his youngling.

"Just what did you tell Megatron!?" Optimus demanded sharply.

Racer snorted, and refused to answer him. This caused the dark blue optics facing him to narrow dangerously, even as Ironhide stepped closer, aiming his cannons at a non-lethal area of the mech, prepping for the fire.

"You will answer!"

Rolling his optics, Racer sneered. "Fine. He knows you're alive, and he knows why."

His optics slid over Arcee disgustingly, before landing on the little femme she was holding. Kit narrowed her optics at Racer, not the least bit frightened, but beyond enraged.

"I knew you were bad! And I'm not afraid of Mega-jerk, he's evil and needs to be put down!" She snarled, before curling in on herself as several of the older bots met her gaze with disapproving stares. "No, I meant something else!" She tried to cover.

"Nice try..." She heard Optimus breathe under his breath.

She lowered even more. "Oh slag," She whispered.

Magnus offered a raised optic ridge. "I heard that."

She peeked up at him, before lowering her gaze to Arcee's palm, and he shook his head.

"You should be afraid, little bot. Megatron could rip you apart without thinking twice." Racer snarled, before he screamed as Ironhide's blast seared at his leg, and Optimus' optics flashed red, warningly.

Arcee only held on tighter to Kit, walking away so the little femme wouldn't hear the words spoken by the spy.

Optimus walked out after, and Arcee handed Kit gently back to him, as the little bot saw the stern disapproval in his optics. "I thought you gave up the idea of revenge, Kit."

She shook her head. "I did, but I can't help how I feel about him, Dad. He's pure evil and he needs to be put down." She spoke softly, causing Optimus to hold her tightly to his chest plates.

Arcee waited a moment, before speaking up. "Tell him about what's been going on, sweetness."

Kit sighed. "I've been hearing voices, and seeing flashes of a femme battling the Fallen." She admitted.

Optimus frowned, sighing, an all too human gesture they'd all seemingly picked up. "We'll have Ratchet address this problem after." He nodded as Kit smiled at him. "I love you sweetness, and thank you for healing me. Arcee and I are spark bound now."

Kit squealed happily. "YAY!" She saw Arcee pick up Frenzy then, and turned to her own mate. "Frenzy! Daddy and Arcee are spark bound now!"

He smiled. "Good, just like Kit and-"

The sentence was never finished as there was a sudden wave of cannon fire from outside. Soldiers began shouting, running to take action as two forms blasted their way into the base.

"Where is she?!" Barricade demanded in a snarl, as he and Sideways shot at several NEST soldiers. "Where is that brat of yours, Prime?" He glowered, aiming at the approaching Prime as he appeared with several of the Autobots, no youngling in sight.

"You are not touching her, Decepti-creep!" Sunstreaker growled, with a nearly evil smirk on his lip plates.

"I'm going to rip her apart, and then-" Barricade fell silent as Frenzy and Ravage appeared.

"Frenzy, no," Optimus ordered, optics widening.

"Prime, Frenzy must do this." Frenzy pulled out his weapons, his own optics narrowing as his former partner.

"You've become _weak_ because of her! She did this to you!" Barricade growled. "You were once feared by many. Now look at you! An Autobot, mated to Prime's daughter. How could you?!" He aimed his cannons for the smaller bot.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Frenzy was able to dodge the blast aimed at him, and Ravage fired at the Con Hunter as well. Optimus, for the most part, didn't care for the odds the little ex-Cons were against. They were smaller, and regardless of his backup, Prime knew he had to help his daughter's spark bonded. He took a step forward to help Frenzy when Sideways sent a warning shot his way.

"This isn't your fight, Prime," He growled, optics darting briefly to the femme triplets as they rolled up.

Arcee was once more holding Kit as Barricade smirked, his optics landing on the smaller femme. He chuckled, knowing she'd be watching. He wanted her to see this, and he wanted her to watch her mate die in battle. Then he would offline her himself, and tear her apart for all she'd done.

At the same time, Bumblebee arrived with Sam and Mikaela, and they saw the two cons. Sam and Mikaela stared in silent shock as Frenzy and Ravage took on Barricade. Everyone knew that just wasn't a good battle to be in. Frenzy, for his own part, could feel his sparkmate close, and knew she was watching. He didn't like it, but there wasn't much he could do.

_::I love you Kit, always.::_

Kit's optics widened. _::Frenzy, don't do this! Please!::_

_::Frenzy must protect your honour.::_

_::Frenzy, I love you, don't!::_

_::: Frenzy love Kit. Kit make Frenzy better, and Frenzy will always love you, remember that:::_

Frenzy snarled, turning back to his attacker, and the second he did, Barricade let his cannon fire, hitting its intended target. Frenzy exploded in a blast of metal parts, and the second he did, Kit screamed and collapsed in a fit of uncontrollable tears. Then, out of nowhere, Bumblebee raced forth, slamming his hand right into Barricade's chest. In a rage brought on by the brutal offlining of his smaller friend, Bumblebee tore Barricade's spark right out of his chest. The little scout had reacted faster than any of the other bots, taking Frenzy's death personally. He loved Kit like a younger sibling, and knew Frenzy's death would be taken hard. No, it would be more than that. It would be impossible to take, because, unfortunately...not even a healer could bring back a bot that had been blown to pieces.

Sideways stared in shock at Barricade's lifeless corpse, before he tried to escape; only to be taken out by another Autobot.

Kit pulled free of Arcee's grasp, sharply, and all but crawled over to where the pieces of her mate were scattered. She tried to heal him, now that she knew how, but for some reason it didn't seem to be working, and she screamed in frustration. Optimus felt the tears hit his optics. All of them, even the harder sparked like Ratchet and Ironhide, felt the loss of the smaller bot so sharply, most of their optics had misted over.

"Come on, come back together, Frenzy, please!" Kit screamed, as she put her hands on the pieces. "Please,"

Ratchet walked over slowly, trying to console her. "Kit... Look at me, sweet spark. He's... He's gone."

"No, he's not gone! I can heal him! I healed Daddy, I brought him back! You said I could bring them back, because I have their sparks in mine!" Her optics were dazed, distant, yet desperate. "You said, or were you lying to me...?! Answer me! Were you lying to me this whole time?" She shook her head, violently. "No, no, no, you said... You told me I was a healer!" she shouted.

"Kit, when a mech is blown up like that... There's no bringing him back; not now." Ratchet insisted, softly.

"Noooooooooooo!" Kit screamed out in agony.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Her tiny body trembled with a force unlike anything they'd ever seen, and she gently reached out for Frenzy's head, the only thing that remained partially intact. Then she turned towards Optimus and raised her arms towards him, for him to pick her up. He did so and held her close, taking her back to his quarters and laying back on the berth, holding her to his chest. He stroked her back and vented, wishing things could have gone differently. She cried so hard, her little body shaking constantly as Optimus feared for what was coming next, because of the bond. Cybertronians have a unique bond with their mates. If one dies, the other... will usually carry on for as long as they are able, but they usually offline far too soon, in the long run. He heard her crying so hard, and his own spark tightened in his chest.

"Shhh, Daddy's here," He whispered quietly, as she continued to cry. "Shhhh, I love you." His spark pulsed and raced with fear that clutched him so tightly. He couldn't lose his little one. Something had to be done to save her.

Ratchet sighed as Bumblebee walked up with his charges in his hands, looking sadly at what was left of Frenzy.

"Why would he take on Barricade like that? He was so small; he had to know the odds were stacked against him." Sam muttered, frowning.

"It's like he felt he had to prove something to himself. That he could beat Barricade, for all he'd done."

"What will happen to Kit?" Mikeala's eyes watered, but she looked up in shock as Arcee choked on a sob, rolling up to them.

"She'll soon follow Frenzy." Sideswipe whispered sadly, as the young human gasped.

"She's going to die?" Sam asked in a choked sob.

"Our kind is different. If one dies, the other half usually offlines too." Ratchet put in softly, shaking his head.

"But Optimus didn't offline after Elita-One died," Lennox protested.

Ultra Magnus nodded. "That's true, but Optimus is a Prime, he's powerful and strong. Kit... She's only a youngling. She isn't... she can't be as strong as Prime. She hasn't been through what he has."

"But that doesn't seem fair, she doesn't deserve this. She does everything to save others, and she loses her sparkmate and her own life, now?" Anger laced Mikeala's tone.

Sam and Mikaela were placed down gently before Bumblebee stood sharply. The poor bot was obviously agitated; he loved Kit and wanted her safe. The thought of her offlining really bothered the little scout, and he walked away from them, over to the fences, staring out at nothing in particular.

"He's really taking this bad."

"So will Optimus and Arcee when it happens. Regardless of anything else, they are still her family, like we are," Sunstreaker was speaking softly, sadness clouding his features.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Optimus could feel Kit's fingers digging into his chest plates, clutching at whatever she could, as she cried. "I am so sorry, Kit," He whispered, stroking her back and cuddling her closer against him.

"He's gone, and I can't even bring him back, what good is this gift if I can't even bring both dead and blown up bots back?" She cried, curling into his hold and whimpering in pain.

He knew what she was going through. He'd gone through much the same with Elita-One, and was one of the lucky few not to offline from it.

"Just stay with me, sweet spark." He croaked hoarsely, his own tears mingling with hers.

"Don't leave daddy. Promise me."

"He's calling me..." She whispered, as Optimus' optics widened in horror, realizing what it meant.

"No please, fight it, little one. You can't leave me. Not now." He sat up sharply, staring down at her. "Not now, I finally have a family once more; please fight the calling, please." He knew his words were selfish, but he couldn't help it.

His sweet spark was fading, and he wanted her here, not in the Matrix. Not yet, not when she was so young.

"I feel him, daddy..." Her shaking body slowly stilled. "I feel him..."

Suddenly, her body went slowly limp, and Optimus lurched to his feet, knowing she'd fallen into terminal stasis lock once again. "No, Kit!" He all but screamed. "NO!"

_::Ratchet, It's Kit; she's falling into terminal stasis lock::_

_::Take her to the medical bay immediately, I'll be right there::_

Ratchet didn't say a word to anyone. He just promptly jumped to his feet and ran off, rushing into the medical bay. Once he looked Kit over, he shook his head sadly. He opened her chest plates, only to find her little spark had gone out. It was too late. He sighed sadly.

"We need a shard, right?" Optimus begged. Optimus was nearly fanatical as he stared at Ratchet with wide, unseeing optics. "Ratchet, we can save her, right?"

Ratchet lowered his head. "Prime, she's gone. I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No." It was a quiet word, but whispered with desperate denial.

"I won't accept that. She's a fighter, and you're the slagging best. HELP HER!" He suddenly grabbed the medic, shaking him.

"HELP HER NOW!" he roared.

Then he collapsed to his knees, moaning in pain. He knew, even after the words were out, that they'd do little good. It was too late. He'd lost her.

With a snarl, he grabbed her body, transformed and took off.

"PRIME!" Ratchet shouted, trying to stop his distraught leader, before activating his internal comms.

_::Ratchet to Ironhide and Ultra Magnus, stop Prime! Kit has offlined, and he's reacting irrationally, I need to sedate him!::_

The answer was a second in coming, before both mechs replied. _::Affirmative::_

Optimus raced unsteadily through the hangar, heading outside. He spotted Ironhide and Magnus's bulky forms, as they braced themselves and grabbed him. He transformed in their hold, clutching Kit tightly to him as he struggled against their hold.

"Hurry Ratch, he's too strong!" Magnus shouted.

He grappled against them, until he felt something sharp jab into his energon lines, even as Ratchet tenderly took Kit's offlined body from him.

"No! Give her back to me, now!" He snarled, his vision spinning as the sedative began to take effect.

He struggled some more, before he began to lose his strength.

"Give me back my dau...ghterrr..." His words slurred and he slowly swayed unsteadily.

Finally, he collapsed into the arms of Ironhide and Magnus as the humans approached, watching. They knew, because of his actions. They knew the lovable little femme was gone, like Frenzy was. Mikaela spotted Kit's offlined body in Ratchet's hands, and slid to the ground crying, as Bumblebee gently ran a hand down Kit's cold face. His optics misted.

"K-K-Kit..." His voice rasped, before he too slid to his knees.

Arcee rolled over, her spark breaking.

"She saved Optimus, and all of us, and now she's gone our little sweet spark!" She cried, shaking in the hold of her sisters.

"What are we going to do now? What's going to happen to Kit's body? And what about Optimus?" She transformed, not waiting for an answer, and headed off to be alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Sam held Mikaela tightly, and everyone just glanced around wordlessly, not sure what to say or do. The three soldiers stood among the chaos, exchanging looks.

"It seems Optimus can't cut a break, no matter what." Graham stated quietly.

"Yo man, it ain't fair." Skids and Mudflap fell heavily to their afts, sighing, as everyone deflated and suddenly seemed to feel quite defenceless.

Racer had managed to get bits and pieces of the situation from the shouts he managed to overhear, and activated a secret internal communications link to Megatron.

_::Megatron, its Racer. Come in.::_

_::Go ahead Racer; what's the status?::_

_::Frenzy is dead, Barricade and Sideways are dead; apparently the scout killed Barricade after Frenzy was offlined. The youngling femme is offline as well. She went after Frenzy was destroyed. Apparently, Optimus and the others are quite distraught, Lord Megatron.::_

Silence...

_::Very good Racer. I will be in contact.::_

Golden Arch was in his quarters, temporarily free of Soundwave's control, but feeling helpless. Sensing someone watching him, he spun to find himself facing a ghost. Kit's creator stared at him with anger and disapproval. He sucked in a sharp breath.

"Magna, how?"

"I'm disappointed in you, Golden Arch. Your job was to protect Firefly, but instead, you tried to deliver her to a monster, not that it matters. She will get to her destiny, no thanks to you and allowing Soundwave to take control over your mind." Her optics flashed angrily. "You're a guardian! What's wrong with you?" She scolded.

"What are you talking about?" he suddenly asked her with a frown, tilting his head.

"You still don't get it, do you? Why do you think Shockwave wanted her, and wanted to bring her to Megatron?" She demanded, folding her arms over her chest.

"Her destiny is not just to be a healer, she is to follow her new father's footsteps, and become a Prime. Optimus has a great many more millennia to live, but having two Primes to deal with evil is much better than one, don't you think?"

"But... she's so small, how can she be a Prime?"

Magna snorted. "All this was part of it. Her death, Frenzy's death, they will be brought back by Primus, and they will have newer, stronger bodies."

"I... I did try to help, Magna."

She snorted again.

"Do you honestly think that one small thing you did makes up for all the evil you've caused?"

He bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, I was weak," He whispered, ashamed.

"You will protect Optimus Prime until they return, it is her destiny to kill the Fallen," Magna stated, as Golden Arch nodded, and she disappeared.

Unknown to them, Starscream stood on the other side of the door, and heard everything. He paused, pondering, scheming, and wondered if he could use this information himself, to take down Megatron, and maybe, just maybe end this war.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Megatron was updating the Fallen on the status at NEST, and watched how his master immediately began planning.

"We have the advantage. We need to organize an attack now. We can terminate all the Autobots without the blasted youngling to repair them. I will take out Prime himself, and then _you_ will take out the medical officer next, so if any manage to escape, they have no way of repairing themselves. Load up, men!"

The Fallen got to his feet, even as Golden Arch approached, seemingly unnoticed.

"We are going to finally slaughter the Autobots!" The fallen exclaimed.

Golden Arch watched as everyone began double checking their weapons, getting ready. He sighed, realizing what it was he would have to do.

Kit looked around as she heard a powerful voice; the first thing she noticed was a bright light.

"Hello, Firefly." It spoke gently but firmly.

She wrinkled her nose plates.

"That's not my name." She whispered, frowning.

There was a chuckle.

"Still feisty I see. Very well, Kit. You are being sent back with Frenzy, but some changes will happen when you return. First, you will be, from now on, known as Kit Prime, much like your adoptive father, and together you will achieve peace for the Autobots and the humans, with the help of Starscream."

She blinked, before smiling.

"I'll be a Prime like my Dad?"

Her surprise quickly turned into excitement, before something seemed to hit her.

"Wait, then the flashes I've been getting... That's me in them, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Frenzy appeared then, wrapping Kit in his arms. She smiled at him, feeling relieved, and curled into his grasp.

"But who are you?" She asked.

Frenzy nodded knowingly.

"Frenzy knows. It's Primus, right?"

"Yes again, you're right. You and Kit Prime must return now. Your father and his team need you."

Kit smiled a little.

"Kit Prime. I like the sound of that."

"But Kit... Once you are returned to your new body, you will only be able to restore life one more time. Your ability to heal will remain the same, but your ability to revive the offlined, you will only be able to do once more."

"Once? But how will I know who to bring back?"

"You'll know."

Kit looked at Frenzy and smiled, her smile turning into a smirk.

"Time for a good old fashioned 'Con aft kicking!"

She cheered, slapping a high five with her mate as an impish grin crossed her features.

**Several Hours Later…**

Optimus was in the medical bay with Ratchet, when he came to. His gears groaned, along with his joints, as he slowly sat up, before standing. He met his old friend's optics, and sighed.

"Ratchet... Things will never be the same again."

Suddenly, cannon fire sounded outside, and both bots groaned with the quick arrival of yet _another_ attack on their base. They quickly ran outside, joining the others, and they watched in horror as the carnage before them unfolded. Dozens of NEST humans lay either dead or dying on the ground.

Skids and Mudflap were also offlined, holes burnt into their chest plates. The others were holding their own though, and Optimus locked optics on the Fallen, anger surging through his circuits.

"Heard your youngling offlined, Optimus," Megatron called with a sneer. "That's too bad, now we can't do it in front of you."

Optimus snarled, engaging his battle mask, and ran for the Fallen. Ironhide had already taken out multiple other Cons, and right now, the Fallen was the main threat.

Meanwhile, Megatron stepped away from the battle, unnoticed, and slipped around the bots, until he snuck up on the medibot, who spun in shock.

"Come here, Ratchet." He snarled, aiming his blasts for lethal areas.

Ratchet dodged Megatron's fire the best he could, but Ratchet was not Optimus or Ironhide for that matter. He tried his best, but going head on like that with Megatron was not a good thing for the doc bot. He held his own, for the most part, but in the end was no match for the leader of the Decepticons. Megatron grabbed Ratchet by the throat, eyeing him victoriously and smugly.

"Looks like you won't be fixing anymore Autoscum now, will you?" He asked with a smirk, as he smashed his blade into Ratchet's chest.

The expression on Ratchet's face was one of disbelief. He couldn't believe he was being offlined, and he suddenly realized why Megatron had targeted him out of all the bots. Megatron knew exactly how to hit them, and it disgusted Ratchet.

"You never did play fair..."

He choked on his energon.

"You slagging piece of scrap."

Megatron's smirk only grew as he twisted his blade, tearing Ratchet's spark apart in its chamber.

"Goodbye, Ratchet," He released the bot, and Ratchet pitched over, his optics fading.

"RATCHET!" Ironhide shouted, watching his friend offline.

Magnus spun to Bumblebee.

"Get the kids out of here!" He yelled, glancing towards Optimus and watching as the leader of the Autobots fell to the ground, severely injured.

Optimus was battle torn, dents, scrapes and leaking his precious energon all over. Seeing movement in his peripheral vision, he glanced over, watching as another of his troops fell, Flare-up, Arcee's sister. He shook his head, and struggled to get a grip on the situation.

He was at a loss. He lost his sweet spark, and now he was losing his allies to the 'Cons and even his own soldiers were starting to get overwhelmed. What else must he lose to this war? His home? Family, and friends? Comrades? And even his own innocent sparkling?

He spotted Ratchet's lifeless body lying on the ground, and grunted a little, knowing that the battle would end here today, one way or another. He would end it. He was tired of all the death, of the war; his spark was heavy, and it bore the wounds. He was just _so_ tired of it!

"It ends tonight, Fallen, and if I have to lose my spark in order to end this war, so be it," Optimus hissed as he climbed to his feet, glaring back into the hate-filled optics that sneered down at him.

Suddenly, the sound of an engine gunning startled most of the battling mechs, and most turned to find Golden Arch squealing to the scene. He transformed quickly, before aiming a shot at Shockwave's chest plates, taking out the shocked general, before heading after some of the other Cons.

Unfortunately, Megatron was also watching, and snarled as he grabbed his most powerful weapon. Aiming the fusion cannon at Golden Arch's back, he screamed at the bot.

"TRAITOR!"

Then, as Golden Arch spun to him, he pulled the trigger. The blast caught the bot square in the center of his chest plates, and he collapsed to his knees instantly, knowing the battle was over for him. He just hoped his interference bought Optimus the time he needed. Turning back to the battle, Megatron sneered at the other bots, most of which were heavily damaged, but not badly enough to offline them. However, it wasn't them he was interested in, and he turned his optics to the battle at hand, between the Fallen and Prime. He smirked, seeing the Fallen beating Prime down. Hearing jet engines, he rolled his optics and turned to Starscream, who'd waited until the last moment to arrive, as usual. He was preparing a biting comment, when he was caught off guard by Starscream rushing him, pulling him into a new battle.

"What the frag are you doing, you glitching piece of slag?"

"Ending your pitiful life, _Lord_ Megatron," Starscream snarled sarcastically, as Megatron growled angrily.

The Fallen wasn't even interested in their battle at all. All he was concerned with was killing Prime, again.

"This time when I kill you, you'll stay dead! Without that brat to save your wretched life," He snarled, continuing their battle.

Optimus was tiring very quickly, the energon loss taking its toll. He struggled against the Fallen, but it was no use. The Fallen grabbed him hard, pulling him close, and sneered at him.

"Now, I shall rip out your spark, once and for all," He reached his arm out, intending to strike, when he was abruptly grabbed in a vice like grip.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The fallen and Optimus both turned, surprised to find a femme glaring at the Fallen, remaining silent as she threw him off Optimus. The Fallen staggered back, snarling, and glared at her.

"How foolish, you are a _femme_! Only a Prime can kill me!"

A new mech walked up behind the strange femme, and smirked.

"Then I guess we are fortunate she _is_ a Prime, as well as the daughter of Optimus Prime."

Everyone paused in their battle, even Megatron and Starscream, and stared at the femme. All she did was glare at the Fallen coolly, her gaze holding a simmering hatred.

"Daughter?" Megatron asked baffled.

Megatron was purely confused, staring at the odd femme.

"But she's dead, and she was tiny! What is this, some kind of trickery?" Megatron demanded.

Kit ignored every bot but the one in front of her; she regarded him like he was some sort of disease to be cut away, and destroyed.

"You..." The Fallen snarled.

Kit moved quickly, putting a fist to his chest before flipping into the air and onto the other side of the Fallen. She moved swiftly, gracefully, putting into practice everything she'd learned from the others, including the information Primus himself had given her.

The Fallen tried all his tricks against her, but she was having none of it. Kicking him away again, she landed gracefully on her foot pads.

"Save your tricks for the tourist, el-creep-o," She moved so much faster than the Fallen could even imagine, but it was because she was determined to end his existence.

It wasn't revenge that motivated her now, however. It was her love for her family and friends, and everyone she knew. The Fallen was a threat to everyone she loved, and she had a duty now, a destiny, and she planned on seeing it through to the bitter end.

"This is for my father," She snarled, bringing out an energon sword, and in a swift twist, slamming it into the Fallen's chest plates.

"_You_ caused him so much pain and suffering, just consider this poetic justice," She smirked then.

"As the humans would say," she added.

The Fallen looked shocked, that he could have been taken down by one femme. The one femme he tried to use against Optimus. He fell to his knees, tilted sideways and hit the ground hard, optics fading to black. Kit then turned to Megatron and Starscream, who fought ferociously.

"You traitorous, backstabbing glitch," Megatron snarled, running at the bot.

Starscream was faster however, dodging to the side, and as Megatron spun to counter, he could only stare in shock as a hole was blasted through his face, taking out his processor and causing a massive malfunction to cause his spark to give out due to a data failure, right at the same time as he released a blast from his cannon, hitting Starscream in the chest plates.

Both bots fell over, offlining immediately. The only difference between them was Starscream's oddly peaceful look on his face, as he offlined.

Kit turned back and saw the carnage, but there weren't that many dead bots, thankfully. Seeing Ratchet, though, she knew immediately who her gift was fore. They needed Ratchet. Only he could repair the other bots, so she headed to him and got to her knees, putting her hands on his chest plates.

"Come on, you old crusty doc bot; time to come back to the living," She murmured, as her hands began to glow.

Ratchet jerked and his optics onlined, locking with Kits. He didn't recognize the femme before him, but knew she was somehow responsible for bringing him back, and frowned.

"I am not old, nor am I crusty, femme; but thank you for reviving me."

"K-Kit," Optimus whispered, trying to get to his foot pads.

However, his injuries were too bad, and he collapsed again with a hiss of pain.

"Hey dad,"

Even as Ratchet did a double take, she got up and went over to Optimus, healing him.

"I can still heal, but Ratchet was the last one I could bring back." She shrugged sheepishly, as he stared at her.

"Always having to save your aft, huh?" She giggled then.

The mech with her knelt by Optimus, and gave him a hand to his feet. Everyone watched Kit with shock in their optics and eyes, unable to believe what they were seeing.

"You're a Prime?" Ironhide asked, clutching at a wound in his side.

She nodded.

"Yes. Primus said so; he brought Frenzy and I back."

Optimus immediately pulled his daughter into his servos, missing the days he used to be able to hold her and carry in her, already. With the stress he'd been through, the amount of relief he was feeling caused him to speak his thoughts.

"I guess I can't call you my little youngling now."

Kit giggled again.

"I'm still your little sweet spark, and always will be."

"Alright, who are you and what have you done to Kit?" Ratchet chuckled.

"I thought you hated being called that."

Kit smiled, and Frenzy watched her happily.

"I still can't get over this," Optimus muttered in shock.

Bumblebee pulled in then, having received a communications link that everything was done and over with. The kids climbed out of him, and he immediately transformed, also having been informed of Kit's new form, thanks to Magnus. Kit continued to hug her father as the other bots took care of the dead bodies. They made arrangements for the bodies of the 'cons to be put into car crushers and melted down. Then Ratchet made his way over to Kit, and for the first time, the normally confident, grumpy old bot didn't know what to say. He looked at Kit with such gratitude, and nodded to her awkwardly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue**

**Several Weeks Later….**

Optimus was going over some datapads, filling out and recording the last of the reports of the attacks, when a bright light shone in the room. He was startled, and raised a hand to his optics to block them from it. When the light dimmed somewhat, he lowered them and was shocked to find a beautiful, yet unknown femme standing before him. Oddly enough, as unknown as she was, she seemed familiar. He just couldn't place how.

"Thank you, Optimus Prime," Her voice was ethereal, her body shimmering in the light as she smiled at him.

"You've done a wonderful job raising my Firefly. She met her destiny with you."

"You are her creator?" He asked, shocked.

She nodded.

"Yes, Shockwave killed me when I sent Firefly away, trying to protect her from Megatron. Shockwave was after her for her healing abilities. If she had been taken, she would have grown to an evil existence, and it would have been her to take your spark, but her true destiny was never to become evil. It was to fight evil, and stand by your side to destroy it once and for all."

"She would have taken my spark, if she hadn't been brought to me?"

He was shocked, but something else was bothering him as well.

"What's your name, you look familiar."

"Magna."

He was startled then, recognition filling his optics and causing them to brighten.

"Magna...? Wait, _that_ Magna?" Optimus was on his foot pads before he knew it, even as she walked closer and smiled at him, happily.

"Yes. I am Elita-One's sister. She will always look out for you, in her own way, Optimus Prime. Oh, and she said you made a good choice. Arcee is an honourable femme and a fine warrior."

With a last smile, Magna disappeared, and the light faded, leaving Optimus staring wordlessly at the empty spot where she'd stood.

Ratchet hefted a wrench in his hand, and tapped the floor with his foot pad impatiently, as he waited once again for his always late patient.

"Where is that femme?" He grumbled to himself, before stomping out of the medical bay to go search. He quickly found her in the hangar with the others, and glowered.

"_Kit! Get over here right now!_" He yelled, causing Kit to glance over at him.

Her optics brightened, and she straightened.

"Sorry, I forgot!"

"The pit you did," Ratchet scowled.

"Now get to the medical bay, on the double!"

Kit glanced to Frenzy with pleading optics.

"You coming?" she asked.

Ratchet always made her nervous. And apparently she wasn't the only one, because Frenzy shook his head.

"Frenzy stay here," He spoke, amused.

"Coward," She grumbled, obediently heading towards her Uncle Ratchet, and following him to the medical bay.

Once she was there, she hopped up onto the medical berth and waited.

"You are just like your father," Ratchet growled.

"I need to check your systems," Sighing, he shook his head.

"Silly femme,"

"But I feel fine," She whined.

"Well, except for that little itch in my spark chamber."

Suddenly, Ratchet stiffened, his optics widening and brightening.

"WHAT?"

Even as she glanced at him with a frown, he was moving towards her.

"Open your plates." He ordered, waiting as she complied. Immediately, his expression turned to one of shock and disbelief.

"What, what's wrong?!"

"Kit... you're with spark," He muttered, dazed.

Kit squealed with joy, and commed Frenzy, not realizing he was with Optimus.

_::Frenzy, we're going to be creators::_

There was only a second of silence before an equally as excited response.

_::Frenzy like! Oh boy, does Frenzy like:: _

She knew, from the buzz over the internal comms, and commotion outside, that he was immediately telling everyone. Kit squealed again.

"This is so awesome," she replied with excitement.

She heard her father's voice, even as Ratchet smirked knowingly.

"He told Optimus." Ratchet said with a chuckle.

"Cool," she giggled.

Ratchet appraised Kit with a knowing smirk and nodded.

"Your father should also have news from Arcee, as well."

Kit shrieked happily, getting what he was hinting at.

"She is, too?"

Turning back to his work, Ratchet all but beamed at the idea of his old friend once again becoming a father.

Optimus was in shock, but excited as well. His daughter... having a sparkling. He allowed Arcee to pull him into their quarters and smiled brilliantly at her.

"Did you hear, Kit's with spark."

Arcee nodded with a smile of her own.

"She's not the only one." One hand went to her pink chest plates.

Optimus' engine stalled, and he swayed on his foot pads, threatening to fall over.

"Y-You're going to have one, too?" He smiled, though he looked dazed.

Arcee laughed and kissed him, effectively snapping him out of it, before nodding as she pulled back.

"You seriously have to stop doing that, Optimus."

"We're going to have a sparkling," He whispered in awe, gently touching her chest plates, as she kissed him once more.

"Yes, my sexy mate, we're going to have a sparkling," She whispered back, kissing him yet again, and distracting him.

All Optimus could do was chuckle happily and give into her kisses, happy with the way things were going. He had his family, his daughter, his mate, and his friends. They were expecting a sparkling, and his daughter was expecting one as well.

If any more problems arose, he and his daughter would face them together, meeting it head on with his allies, and his troops. Yes, things were very good indeed. There had been tears and sadness through the course of their journey, but Primus had taken all that away and made everything better again.

Optimus was so truly thankful, and intended never to take anything for granted now. He would treasure all the small things, and not worry so much. Especially with his brother and the Fallen truly gone, things were finally okay again.

All was finally well, as it should be.

Xxxxxx

Author note – This end this chapter of the series, now my dear readers there are two more parts book 3 and Book 4 now….. I have a small favor I want to ask for…..

I have a need for one special reader's OC (Cybertronian) for Ultra Magnus.

Please send your OC's information and they must be Cybertronian no human OC's

OC's name

What they look like

Weapons

Personality

Please note only one will be picked, so whoever I pick will be notified by pm, so the above information must be sent by pm to me. Once again the OC must be Cybertronian NOT human.

The other request is I am allowing my readers to pick the names for Kit/Frenzy's Sparkling and also for Optimus/Arcee –

So this is what you do when you pm me on the subject line put either Optimus/Arcee sparkling names or Kit/Frenzy's sparkling names

Then inside put

Femme

Mechling

And then put the name you come up with, when the story is ready to be started I will let the winners know whose names were picked as well as the OC for Magnus and credit will go to the winners okay?


End file.
